


Jolt in Time

by Mamabot (JeanFi)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, F/M, Prime Blood, Romance, Time Travel, human transformer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanFi/pseuds/Mamabot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jolt (Bay-verse), Soundwave (G1), and Kegan (OC) go for a whirlwind ride through time and space due to a Space Bridge malfunction.</p><p>Jolt never knew about Ratchet's experiments with the Cortez Virus, Soundwave only heard rumors. Now they will learn first hand about this. Not only do they have to get back to Cybertron, in their timeline, but also back into their armor. Well, if Soundwave doesn't kill Jolt first.</p><p>Falling in love with their human companions just frazzles their already confused processors/brains.</p><p>Now we find out details to my Prime Blood AU and that virus of di Vinci's.<br/>*Romance for Soundwave !  Created 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I like Jolt from Bay-Verse (apprentice to Ratchet). But I like G1/TFP Wheeljack and Ratchet. I like G1 Daniel and Rodimus Prime. So being my AU, I can hodgepodge it if I want. :)
> 
> Now, because we are traveling through time and space (thank you Dr. Who) I know it can be confusing. Watch the bold outline marks to let you know when I change settings. If you get confused, let me know, so I can edit and fix. Don't want to leave anyone behind!
> 
> Enjoy.

Jolt in Time Chapter 1    
  
**Present:  Cybertron, Iacon:**  
 **Ratchet's Quarters**     

****Jolt and Wheeljack are going through Ratchet's personal effects.  "I hate this." ****  
"Yeah, I know.  But if we don't, all his research will be in vain," Wheeljack tries to find a way to get through this himself.  
    "I can't believe he's gone." Jolt is still stunned his dear mentor is gone.  
   Wheeljack smiles about his friend who was more like a brother. "Yeah, but leave it to Ratchet to go out saving lives."  
   Jolt nods too choked up to even smile.  He opens up a drawer.  Inside, stuck to the back of the drawer, are computer chips with his research files.  He finds one labeled _Prime._   One labeled:   _Ironhide: if he's not already dead._   Jolt laughs.  But then there is one with his name on it.  Jolt sticks it deep into his palm activating the flash-chip.  
       The video screen of Ratchet telling him about his secret research, that not even Wheeljack knew about.  Jolt gasps, "Oh Ratchet, what have you done."  Then a last personal message for Constance Mecano and her sons in Toronto, Canada.  Jolt sinks down into Ratchet's favorite chair.  
      Wheeljack turns to him, "Hey, Jolt?  Are you alright?"

         Jolt has to shut off the chip from the gravity of what he just heard and saw.  Jolt can't face Wheeljack his guts churning like this. "I need to go back to my quarters.  This is too much for me.  I'm sorry.  I'll be back later."  As Jolt stands up, he sees a human relic stuck to the wall.  Jolt takes the postcard of Toranto off the wall and back to his quarters.  Then he turns the chip back on, starting the information feed all over again.

       An hour later the call comes in that the Skyfire is coming in with the latest recruits from Earth.  Names are call to assist with protection detail as the supplies are unloaded.  Jolt and Wheeljack's names were called.  They met up just outside the main doors.  
       "Hey, buddy.  Are you alright.?"  Wheeljack asks Jolt.  
       "Yeah, I'm fine now.  Just needed a few minutes to breathe."  
        "Yeah, I know what you mean. There's just some you never figure will die."

      They watch Skyfire come in and the humans begin to depart.  Storm clouds from an electrical storm are brewing above them.  The Earth Marine Corps Colonel calls the new humans over to the side for their orientation.  Jolt can't resist but look over the humans as he always does.  Which one of these have never been out of their little towns let alone out of the galaxy?  He swallows hard with another morbid thought, who will be the first to do something foolish and be lost.  
       But there was one that truly catches his eye.  The way she smiles looking around at Iacon's battered architecture and the defenses.  Her deep black & red hair and stunning mocha skin  even through the space helmet.  Jolt stops in his tracks and studies her.    
     The Colonel notices him, "Can I help you, Jolt?"  
      Jolt points to the woman and asks her directly, "Who are you and what is your detail?"  
      She looks between this alien being, but smirks to herself  _I'm is the alien here_ , and her commanding officer.  The Colonel nods for her to respond. "Corporal Kegan Fellows, electronics, sir."  She says is respectfully and confident.  
      Instantly he knows who she is from his fresh information download of Ratchet's notes. Jolt fights his instinct to gasp, but shock still comes a across his face.  Instead he turns directly to the Colonel, "She is to be on my team.  Make it so."  
      The Colonel is respectful yet confused, "Jolt, personal assignments are made between myself and Prime.  You know that."  
     Jolt leans over, "Fine.  I will speak to Rodimus personally.  Get them in side quickly.  Storm is coming, looks like a bad one too."  
    The Colonel and Jolt still stand off.  Jolt doesn't move until the Colonel has the troops inside.  Jolt's gaze is still fixed on the new electronics engineer.  
  
       Wheeljack comes back to Jolt, "What is going on?"  
       Jolt rubs his forehead, "By The All Spark, I hope Ratchet was wrong, but I seriously doubt it."    
      Wheeljack and Jolt can't continue their conversation as the lightning storm closes in around them. Jolt leaps lightly on top of Skyfire as the lightning begins coming down.  Kegan turns back and watches Jolt receive the lightning blasts directly and begin to glow dangerously charged.  Then lashing his arms out, extends his whips and discharging the energy into the two nearby towers connected to battery stores deep under them.  He is using his own body as a relay tower, protecting Skyfire, the exiting members of the team, and fueling the base.  Kegan has heard stories about heroes like this,  but that was all fairy tales.  Wasn't it?  

       Jolt is zapped again and laughs at the dangerous storm, "Come on you monster!  Is that all you've got!  Bring it on!  I've waited all day for you!"  
      One of the other recruits comes to Kegan, "Watch out.  They say that one is crazy."  
      Kegan nods stunned, "Looks like it."  But somewhere in her gut, she knows this isn't crazy she sees.  This is duty.  This is honor.  This is a living hero.    
  
 ****

**The present: Cybertron**   
**Badlands Base**

****A few weeks after the new load of EMC arrivals, Jolt and some others are at Badlands Base.  The base is smoking again.  Not the first time and certainly won't be the last time.  The Autobots have the small unit of Decepticons on the defense.  Under Soundwave's command, The 'Cons had tried invading the 'Bot's base, but quickly figured out they weren't going to be able to take it.  So their back up plan is to destroy as much of it as possible.  And right now they are doing a pretty good job on their way out.  
        Jolt has picked off one 'Con and heading for Soundwave.  Soundwave reaches to press the eject for his mini cons.  Jolt fires off his electrified grapple.  The cable does it's job of tying the compartment door close on Soundwave's chest.  Unfortunately it doesn't stop the reach of his hand.  Corporal Kegan Fellows is working on the nearby console.  She is trying to fix it with one hand while firing off a weapon with her other hand.  
      "Jolt, get him out of here!"  Kegan bellows to him.  
      Jolt is surging his electrified field through the cable link to his grapple.  He groans, "I'm trying, but he's not your standard mech!"  
     "You shall not succeed,"  Soundwave retorts.  And with a final lunge he back hands Kegan off the console with a flick of his wrist.  Jolt yanks back.  That only throws Soundwave against the console.  It doesn't harm him,  in fact it fuses him into the console.  
      "Nice job!!"  Kegan is clearly angry.  Jolt sets off a rapid fire of his EMP blaster towards Soundwave.  
      Soundwave chuckles and puts on his force field.  The console sparks at the introduction to the force field.  It was already smoldering, this takes things to the next level. Then Kegan trying to lock it out.  Soundwave's impact combined with the electro magnetic field and force field combination it just too much for the console.  It fires up.  
      "Oh now you have done it!"  Kegan tries to get back onto her feet, staggering towards it.    
      Soundwave wriggles and arm free even though it's is tingling in massive pain. He reaches inside the consol grabbing a hand full of wires.  Then he manages to get his hand up and touches the side of his head, "Megatron, I have succeeded."   
      Jolt changes tactics.  Instead of trying to yank Soundwave off, he will try to destroy him in close combat.  Kamikaze if need be.  He launches himself at Soundwave.  That is the final straw for the machine.  The whirring is heard.  Then a flash of green and blue.  
      "Now you've _REALLY_ done it!"  Kegan bellows to them both. The spinning clouds above their head begins to draw the struggling combatants inside.  Kegan watches in horror as they are sucked inside.  She sees the swirl starting to dissipate.  
        Ultra Magnus turns back in shock at the sound.  He can see the feet of his friend and enemy disappearing through the swirl of a vortex.  "What the …?!"    
       Kegan takes a last leap and grabs the heal of Soundwave just as the last of the swirl disappears.  
       Arcee and Ultra Magnus turn to each other.  "What just happened?  They just disappeared.  Were did they go?"  
      "I don't know.  But wherever Jolt is, he is stuck with Soundwave."  
      "Well that certainly sounds like hell,"  Arcee groans.  
       Daniel comes to their side, "Yeah, well Kegan is with them.  I hope wherever they went she can survive."  
      Ultra Magnus looks down on his human friend, "I'll inform Rodimus.  Why don't you and your team start analyzing that and figure out what happened."    
       Daniel nods and calls his crew together.  
  


**The past:  Earth**   
**The New World: 1400's**

****Hernando Cortez and his expedition are sailing into a bay close to the swamps.  Large alligators, manatee and dolphins are curious of the large sailing ships.  One of the ships in his regatta has been nothing, but trouble the whole journey.  It's enough to make one wonder if the ship had a mind of it's own and was rebelling about this journey the whole time!  But with the large thunder heads rolling in off the Atlantic, it was time to find safe harbor and soon.  
       They get three of the ships secured. The last ship, named for an admiral's spoiled rotten daughter, _Britney_ , looks like it is actually shuddering. Then the clouds over head began to change from sunset reds and pinks to a ghostly green and blue.  The colored clouds began to swirl.  A storm never comes over that quickly or that color!

       The Catholics fall to their knees and began praying to Mary and their patron saints.  The Indians on shore began praying to the spirit gods of the sky.  To everyone's surprise, the ship rears up, just like a horse would.  The bow came up out of the water.  There is a shriek and a cry of pain.  To everyone's surprise, it comes from the ship.  Clearly was not a human voice.

        There is the crack of lightning from the colored storm clouds.  The swirling clouds began to make an eye in the center.  The eye widens.  Another crack of lighting.  This time the bolt is blue and purple as it strikes the screaming ship.  The bolted mass light remains longer than normal and comes through the center of the storm's eye landing on the screaming ship.  The bolt goes straight through the ship, making a hole in the bottom of the hull.  The ship's timbers can be heard snapping.  Then it sinks quickly below the growing stormy waters.  As the ship disappears, so does the electrical storm clouds above.    
       The medicine men, holy leaders and priests quickly call for a fast and prayer service.  Although the clouds turn back to a normal stormy color, the storm rages through the night.  With the dawn comes the calm seas and skies.  
  


         For Soundwave, Jolt and Kegan the travel was seen differently.  Their senses are zapped, charged, tingling, and audio receptors are screaming as they make the travel from Cybertron's present to Earth's past.  Clearly they all know something as gone terribly wrong with this space bridge trip.  But they were also powerless to stop it.  
        As the mind jarring vacuum parts, they can see the stormy sea water below them.  Powerless and still bound together they all landed on the _Britney_.  Kegan is knocked loose at first impact with the ship.  Jolt and Soundwave sink straight through the hull and to the bottom of the bay.  At impact with the silted bottom, they both grunted.  But the wang of an iron canon landing on top of them makes them come to their senses.    
       Jolt was still sending off his EMP charge.  Soundwave was still trying to repel it with his force field.  But now they are pinned and the iron cannon is being electrified.  Finally they agreed to release their electrical fields.  It will take a combined effort to remove the cannon. The cannon's electrified touch make them both feel weird.  As Jolt contemplates,  Soundwave is able to put the grappling line over his shoulders, freeing his bondage with Jolt.  Jolt is relieved, but then again not.  He doesn't want to be bound to Soundwave, but certainly does not want to lose his prisoner.  Yet, he has no choice.     
      Now that Soundwave is free, he shoves himself away from Jolt.  He can't get too far, with the rest of the wooden ship still sinking down around him.  

      Jolt also gets out of the way of the wreckage.  He can feel himself strangely weakening.  He can also see the shore line.  He dig his fingers into the silt and sand to crawl his way to the beach.  He lays there gasping for oxygen while the storming rain pelts down him.    
       Soundwave, grasping the two halves of the mast under his arms, floats off to the east part of the bay.    
      Jolt is powerless to follow him.  But he can see, Soundwave looks just as bad as he feels.  Then Jolt couldn't stop his system from shutting down.  
  
 ****

**Next Morning**   
**North Bay: Everglades**

****The next morning, Jolt wakes up to someone clanking him on the head with a saber.  He is tempted not to respond.  But when Kegan pesters, it is best to respond.  "Come on Jolt.  You can't let Soundwave get off that easily.   You still have a job to do.  Find him and kill him."  
     Jolt rolls his disjointed head up at her and narrows his optics, "Don't tell me my duty, human."  
     Kegan jabs the tip of the sword to his nose, "Then get your sorry can moving."  
     Jolt pushes his torso up with his hands firmly planted in the sand.  But his arms waver.  "Oh slag.  What is going on?"  He collapses back onto the beach.    
      Kegan kneels to be eye to optic with him, honestly concerned, "Hey, what's going on?"  
      Jolt slowly gets himself into a sitting position.  "I wish I knew.  I feel so… so disjointed."  He very carefully stands up.  As shiver goes down his central spine.  It causes him to physically shudder.  When he does, his body disjoints.  He literally falls apart.  His components slag off like shedding scales.  Each plate, each bolt, each armament just falls to a pile on the ground at his feet.  Until the only thing left standing is a young forty year old Spanish male with glowing blue optics for eyes.  
       Kegan just gasps.  He looks down at his naked human body, "Oh this isn't good."  And he faints crumbling on top of the pile of his autonomous parts.   
  


**East Bay: Everglades**

****Soundwave is floats through the storm.  He tries to do a system diagnostic.  Even those readings seem to come back scrambled.  The mast he is holding onto gets snagged in the root system of the swamp trees.  Soundwave feels his arms losing their grip on the mast. "Oh slag," he groans and his own system shuts down.

      The next day, the morning light is fractured while it comes through the tree limbs.  Soundwave finds himself coming around.  He looks at where he is.  "Ugh, Earth.  Disgusting."    
      He pulls himself upright.  As he tries to take a step, his left leg becomes disjointed at the knee and he falls forward.  He looks back at his leg sticking out of the mud no longer connected to the rest of his body.  "Oh scrap. I just had that repaired."  He pulls himself upright again, using the nearest tree as support.  As he pulls the right leg free, it too becomes disjointed at the knee.  Now he is legless.  "This will be the last mistake that Autobot ever lives through."  

       He looks around trying to find his location in time and space seeing how his GPS systems are malfunctioning. That's when he sees an Indian hunting party watching him.  He sneers at them and orders, "Fleshlings, come closer."  The Indians look at each other.  One dares to come closer.  A shudder goes through Soundwave's body.  To his horror, he feels his armor shedding off of him.  He is falling apart.  He swears most venomously. His voice changes as he continues to swear.    
    Then he hears the humans begin to chant.  Soundwave looks down at himself.  Now he is totally humiliated.  He is a naked human male. "I'm going to kill that Autobot very, very slowly."    
      The Indian chants become most reverent.  Soundwave doesn't get to ponder his situation long.  
    "Get off me!" A feisty child's voice complains from Soundwave's rubble.  
     "I'm not on you!  You are on me."  Another young voice groans.  
      A feline hiss silences both of the little bickering voices.  Then the clanking of metal being shifted changes Soundwave's focus.  He smiles.  His mini-cons live.  
     "Hey, what did you do to me?" Rumble looks down at his ten year old boy's body.  
      "I didn't do anything."  Frenzie is disgusted by his own appearance.  
      "Yes you did."  
       "No you did it to yourself."  
       Soundwave changes his mind about his mini-cons predicament.  "I've been cursed."  
       "Meow?"  The black panther looks to his master for sympathy, with a softly padded paw to his knee.  
       The Indians bow down to Soundwave.  "Oh Master of the Waves.  You have come to save us.  How can we serve you?"  
  
         Soundwave smiles and strokes his chin.  Then he touches Ravage warmly on the top of the head.  A few moments later, a vulture and red tailed hawk with glowing eyes emerge from the pile of Soundwave's as well.  This gives him a chance to look them all over. Rumble and Frenzie look like Indian youth and act like it too, scuffling and bickering.  Ravage, the jungle panther, looks up for direction maybe even protection, tweaking his feline ears back and forth getting used to this new body.    
        "This just might work out," Soundwave tells his team.   
        "What did he just say?"  The boys stare at each other.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cybertron is trying to figure out where & when they went
> 
> On Earth, they are trying to figure out what they are going to DO!
> 
> Jolt finds out he is a piece of the future.

Jolt in Time Chapter 2

 

**Past: Earth**   
**Everglades, North**

****Kegan is shocked to see Jolt in this condition: knocked out and a human.  "What on Earth happened?!!"  
       She knows she can't sit around pondering the space travel or her partner's transformation: survival training kicks in.  She begins looking at her available resources.  A washed up steamer trunk is a few yards off wedged under a tree limb. Luckily the weather is good today so she doesn't have to content with that.  She dashes over to it.    
        Locked.  "Damn." Kegan looks around, "What I wouldn't give for a good laser blaster."  A crooked smile comes over her face. ****  
As gently as she can, Kegan  pulls Jolt's human body from the metallic heap.  Then she starts pushing things aside.  "Ah ha!  Found it."  Kegan extracts a weapon, still attached to the metallic wrist.  
       "No…" a voice groans.  Kegan looks back over her shoulder.  Jolt is rolling his head.  "No.  You must reserve… don't waste the energy."  
       "We need that chest opened.  And this is the fastest way."  
       "But not the smartest."  He carefully raises himself to a sitting position.  
      "I don't have time to argue with you.  You need clothing and more weapons.  Probably food too."  
      "I agree."  He pulls himself upright and strides over to her.  He removes his _hand_ from of hers.  "But not this way."  He sets the arm back on the pile.  Then walks over to the chest.  Looking around, Jolt finds a decent size rock.  With all his human strength, he smashes the lock on the trunk latch. It may take three tries, but he smiles triumphantly.    
      Kegan frowns. "Show off."    
    He just chuckles and they dig through the trunk.  Jolt gets dressed in Spaniard clothing.  He looks like an officer, just not captain.  They also find a couple sabers, a large oilskin cloak, and a couple decent size canvas bags.  
     Jolt holds out a woman's dress appropriate of the erra.  She takes it from his hand and tosses it back into the trunk, "I am not going to look like…"  
     Jolt raises a curious eyebrow at her refusal to get into costume.  Then he leans in, "I have no idea how long we will be here.  You need to blend in. Your EMC environmental suit doesn't fit the era." She groans but doesn't comply. "Hey, take a note from Autobot code of conduct about being in disguise. It's helped us on more than a few occasions."  
     "We need to get back."  She balks.  
      "I am well aware of that," he tugs on the boots.  "I haven't figured out how yet.  What about you?  Do you have a plan?"  She shakes her head.  "That's the least of our worries.  Soundwave is out here, too."  
     "Maybe we got lucky," she sounds chipper.  
    "Not the way my luck goes," he scowls.  He looks around expecting Soundwave to jump out from the bushes at any moment.  Jolt points to the remains of his own auto-mechanical body.  "That is our first concern.  We need to strip anything with an energy reading.  We need to take anything valuable from it.  Then bury the rest."  He looks like he is being very matter of fact.  He is in command mode.    
      Kegan knows he is right.  She looks up to him and nods.  It's going to take their combined skills to get out of this. "Why don't you strip it.  I'll find camouflage."    
    He nods and they set to their tasks.  With a glance behind him, he smiles.  She can shut up and follow orders when pushed into a corner, good to know.  
  


**Everglades East**

        Soundwave has accepted the Indian's reverent prayers.  He enjoys the privilege of deity. One of the Indians gives him his blanket.  Soundwave was no small creation in the first place, and as a human, that transforms over as well.  He is a good six foot, four with hands the size of bear paws.   Shoulders and chest broad enough to have carried that ship to the bottom of the bay.  Thick deep black hair straight as a board.  He does not look like the lithe and light Indians of the area.  His eyes are glowing optic purple and menacing.  Soundwave looks like a powerful foe to be respected.  As Decepticon Third Senior Officer, he carries himself that way as well.  He enjoys lording over these _weaklings_. _Yes, this is exactly how the humans should treat me.  Bow at my feet.  Obey my commands.  
    _ Even as a human, Soundwave can silence Frenzie and Rumble with a single gaze.  Soundwave cocks an eyebrow at Ravage, who actually looks like he is laughing. His gaze to his beloved pet changes, "Careful, _Cat_."  Ravage drops to the ground at his master's feet in humble respect.  Soundwave chuckles.  The vulture and hawk await on the nearby branch for orders.  Soundwave orders, "Come."  
      Soundwave orders the Indians to bring his metallic remains to their village.  He does not like walking through the swamp with these tender bare feet.  He orders the Indians to fashion a throne and carry him back.  Ravage hates it even more.  For a panther, he really doesn't like mud on his paws. Soundwave allows Ravage to rest in his lap on the journey back.  
     "What about us?"  Rumble complains.  
      Frenzie pipes up as well, "How does Ravage rate above us?  He can't even talk."  
     Soundwave doesn't even respond.  He doesn't need to.  Ravage unsheathes his razor sharp claws and bares his fangs.  
      "Ya know, I always wanted to go on a nature walk.  Right, Rumble?"  Rumble just mutters.  Soundwave strokes the cat's fur as he begins to purr.  
      There is a noise.  Soundwave raises a hand and they all stop quickly.  
 **  
**

**Present: Cybertron:**   
**Badlands Base**

****Daniel has General Ultra Magnus, Rodimus Prime, and Arcee around the fried console.  Daniel points to a flickering screen that is half smashed.  Arcee starts, "Well that doesn't look good."  
     Well versed in Cybertronian tech by this time in his life, Daniel smirks, "Well it gets better."  
     Magnus does not look amused, "What do you mean?"  
     "I don't know when then are."  
     Rodimus gives his long time friend a confused, "Say that again?"  
     Daniel does. "They went to Earth, that is for sure. But the space bridge got tweaked in the fire fight.  It became a time tunnel as well.  So I don't know when in time they are headed to Earth."  
    "That's not good," Sunstreaker groans.  
    "Oh, that's okay, it gets worse," Daniel groans to himself.  
     "Oh excuse me, Daniel?" Rodimus tries again.  
     "I don't know if they have made it yet, so it's not like I can follow a signal from this heap of junk."  
     "Okay my head is going to split in two right about now."  Arcee grabs her head.  
      Daniel grabs a marker and flips a broken panel over.    He starts drawing a diagram,  "Look, if I knew they had made it, then I would know where to send someone to try and pick them up… retrieve them or something.  But I don't know if they are still trapped in the space bridge/time tunnel thing."  
    "Oh, that's real bad."  Magnus says, gripping his own nasal bridge.  
     "Well, I can top that off."  They all stare at Daniel, like he's just a basket of messages from Unicron.  "Soundwave got a signal off to Megatron.  A beacon, you can say.  The Decepticons know where Soundwave landed.  Or is going to land.  It was encrypted.  I can't break the code right now.  I'm working on it.  But if they figure it out first…."

      Rodimus finishes off all their fears, "They win.  Got it.  Well lets get everyone on this.  Ultra Magnus, I want you to organize an infiltration team.  Screw up their plans to send a rescue party.  Or invading party, what ever they want to call it.  Arcee, I want you to find a way to cut apart any machine they have that could make the journey.  Sunstreaker, your team is to keep them busy with extra ground and air fights.  Distract them.  Draw their attention to a fight.  Got it?"  They all agreed.  "Go."

**Past:  Earth**   
**Everglades North**

****Jolt and Kegan come upon the debris of the ship wreck _Britney_.  They stash the canvas bags of his armor/Cybertronian shell in the bushes.  Jolt sees something half hidden under a corpse that has also washed ashore.  He rushes towards it.  
       Kegan calls to him, "What are you doing?"  He turns to her with a pointed stare that silences her instantly.  Then he motions her to follow him.  She was going to anyways.. he just motions her to keep an eye out for intruders.  She does with a few glances back to him.  
      Jolt pushes the corpse to the side and brushes away the sand from a wooden box.  Clamping a hand to his mouth he stifles his cry of shock.    The markings on the lid.  It's _**the box.**_   Opening the box very carefully, he can see the metal tubes nestled in the cushions of lambs wool.  There are more inscription inside the lid of the box.  The language is not human.  He knows these symbols from the file that was left for his access only by Ratchet upon his death.    
      Jolt is just in utter shock that the box is actually in his hands. He can not BELIEVE that fate has put the box within his grasp only a few days after finding out about it.

     A rustling in the air has him quickly tucking the box into his shirt.  Above him comes a screech of a bird.  Jolt narrows his gaze at the bird.  That is no Earth bird.  Earth does not have birds with glowing red eyes.  Intuition tells him: Buzzsaw.  Jolt quickly grabs Kegan and pushes her to the ground beside the corpse.    
     "Don't move," he whispers.  Then he pulls the corpse close to her and a couple broken boards.  The bird circles and even gazes down on their area for a few moments. Then it heads out to open water and circles.  Clearly he is searching for something.  Jolt continues to pretend to be cleaning up through the wreckage, keeping his head down.  Then the bird flies off back east.  
       Jolt lets Kegan out.  She turns on him angrily, "What was that all about?!"  
       Jolt turns commander and points to the sky, "Buzzsaw on recon.  I told you to put on the dress. If Soundwave doesn't know we survived it will be to our advantage at this time!"  
       She cocks a hip at him, "How can you be so sure it was Buzzsaw?"  
      Jolt cocks his head at her too,  but he touches his temple directly next to his own glowing eyes, "The eyes.  Maybe it was Lazerbeak."  
      Kegan throws her hands up, "Whoa!  You mean his ejects have survived too?"  
     Jolt points to the sky, "I'm pretty sure."  

    She steps towards him.  She sees that he is hiding something under his shirt.  "What have you found?"  He doesn't answer her.  She tries to take it from him, but after a futile scuffle, she pauses.  "What is it?"  
       He is getting frustrated with her.  Why can't it be like back on Cybertron where she just does as he directs! "Look it Kegan!  I don't have time for this.  Do you still have your helmet?"  
       "Why?"  She doesn't like being left in the dark, after all this is HER planet, and HER species.

        "Listen very carefully.  We don't have much time.  I'm sure Ravage will be here soon.  You know that means Soundwave isn't much further behind.  I need you to take this box and go deep into the water.  It is imperative you do exactly what I tell you.  I need you to go down to the wreak.  I need you to find the biggest cannon.  It should be big enough to take down an Autobot.  Shove this all the way in.  You may have to swim inside the cannon.  You need to pack it with a corpse.  Pack the barrel tight.  Rocks, sand, junk.  Anything.  You have to bury this box as deep as you can."    
      He wraps the box in a shred of his shirt and ties it tightly so that she can't see the Prime writing on it.  He can't let her know this has any hint of Cybertron connected to it if he is to keep the timeline pure and Ratchet to find it with Monique at least 700 years later. It must be preserved.  
    Clutchign it protectively,  he pleads.  "Please just do as I say."  
    Her voice actually drops to a soft concerned mode, "What is going on, Jolt?"    
    Jolt chokes on his words, "Just… it's … don't ask.  I can't explain.  You must go quickly.  I will hold them off as long as possible.  We must separate.  Meet me in the Mayan City of Chichen Itza.  Got it?"    
      He steps back.  They can hear the growl of a panther.  The screech of a vulture and a hawk are heard coming in as well.  Kegan's eyes go wide. With the force of a commander he points to the ocean, "Go now!  It is imperative you do not fail.  Go!"  
      He waits for her to withdraw her flexible helmet and secures it.  Quickly hands him her sword, he presses the box into her hands reverently.  He watches her wade into the water.  For a moment he regrets his decision but looks to the looks to the sky with a prayer, "Please Ratchet, let this be the right decision."    
       Kegan disappears under the water.  The growling gets louder.  Jolt reaches down and takes the corpse's saber.  He twirls both swords expertly.  The creatures come closer.  Jolt puts on his warrior's face, "Come on beasties.  I will filet you for dinner."    
     The panther leaps from the bushes.  Jolt rolls to the sand and the panther leaps over him.  The birds come in for a dive.  Jolt knows he can't take them all on.  He runs for the bushes where the birds can't dive in after him but he can lead them away from Kegan.

**Everglades Bay: Underwater**

       Kegan is wondering what she has gotten involved in.  How did she get here?  Where was she?  What was going on?    
      What just brushed her leg?!!  
      She quickly looks behind her.  A moray eel.   
      Kegan knows she has to be careful.  This suit was meant for emergency outer atmosphere.  It can't take an animal attack.  She had donned it when the klaxon had blared at the Decepticon attack. Then she stayed at her post and tried to defend the station.  She clearly did not think the Decepticons would make it through.  Yes, Jolt had told her how many times each side had controlled that station.  It was a vital station.  Both sides wanted it.  Kegan had not been told why.  She had only be told to get it up and running.  
      So why is she here now in Earth's past following the orders of an Autobot-turned human, underwater to hide a wooden box in a iron cannon?  
  
     "Good Gravy!" she gasps in her helmet.    
      He wasn't kidding!  How could he know?  Right before her eyes was the biggest iron cannon she has ever seen.  How that ship ever made it all the way across the Atlantic is truly incredible.  No wonder that ship roared up out of the water.  The last time she saw a barrel anywhere near that big on Earth was on the USS Missouri.  This one is nearly that larger! Clearly this barrel was not standard on a ship of this size or time.  It had to have laid all the way across the ship's deck.  
     Kegan swims closer to the barrel.  The barrel is wide enough for her to swim all the way down.  She does just as Jolt ordered.  She decides if he wanted that box hidden, she will put a few rocks in the back as well.  She does as he orders and gets the box hidden in muck, rocks, a corpse, boards, plant material and anything else she can.  It must have taken her well over an hour to pack the material in.    
     Kegan looks down at the read out for her suit.  The suit is reading at one hundred percent functioning capacity.    
  
     She sits her self down on the edge of the barrel in the peaceful place to contemplate.  Why would the suit still be working this well in this environment?  Oh yes, it is one of the new suits Daniel has designed.  It filters out the surrounding atmosphere to make the correct nitrogen/oxygen mixture needed for the human body.  That explains why she isn't getting the bends at this point.  So, other than starvation, she should be able to live in this water for a long time.  
      She is beginning to feel very tired.  Who knew falling through a space bridge into a storm and packing a Autobot-killer sized cannon could make you that tired?  She looks around for a place safe to rest.  She crawls into the wreckage of this ship.  This should keep the sharks away from her. She pulls a couple boards around her, then she lets sleep over come her.  It's nice that Daniel has also designed the temperature control for the suit.  
  


**Present: Iacon, Cybertron**

****Daniel enters the war room where Rodimus Prime is conversing with Arcee.  They look to Daniel walking across the meeting table.  Daniel takes his information pad and plugs it into the war table.  
      "What have you learned?"  Rodimus asks.  
      "I can't figure out how that thing worked in the first place.  Soundwave had his fist shoved so far up into the control panel.  It should have just blown up.  It has to be a combination of the force field, the electrified grapple and the fried computer.  Look, I'm good, but no miracle worker.  I don't think we will get anything from that machine.  It's going to take a lot of prayer.  Or a message."  
         Arcee leans over, "You mean we should count them as lost?"  Daniel lowers his head.  
        Rodimus tries with his counselor's tone, "Arcee, stop."  
        She whirls around at her commander, "How can you--"  
        Rodimus raises himself to his full command height, "Because, sometimes we have to."  
       "Are you giving up on them, sir?"  
   
       Rodimus glances over at the marble wall behind her inscribed with names, "I never give up hope."  Then he turns his focus back to her, "But we have troops on the outer limits of the Galva Maxx system.  They are running low on pulsar couplings.  You know how those things get fried running through the system unshielded.  Those troops are here and now.  Got it?"  
       She nods.  As she starts to head towards the door she mutters, "If he was here…"  
       Rodimus turns back to the wall, "Yeah, well you aren't the only one wishing that."  Arcee flushes.  She didn't expect Rodimus to hear her ramblings.  Arcee flees the room.    
        Daniel looks to Rodimus for direction, "What do you want me to do?"  
       Rodimus sighs rubbing his forehead, "Do you have any other impending projects?"  
        Daniel shakes his head, "Not until the 'Cons get mad again."  
       Rodimus gives him an amused smirk.  "Do you think you can stay on this?"  
       Daniel rubs his own forehead.  "Let me step away for a day.  Then I'll try coming back it from another angle with a clear head."  
        Rodimus nods, "Get the console brought back here before you do so."  
        "Already on it's way, sir."  Daniel starts to leave. "Rodimus, I think you are doing fine as Prime."  Rodimus just smiles accepting his approval.  
        But as Daniel leaves, Rodimus looks to the wall with the list of Primes, "Guide me.  Teach me.  Lead me. Help me."

**Past Everglades:**

          Jolt manages to get Ravage trapped in a noose fashioned from some vines.  Boy can that cat scratch.  Jolt looks down at his ripped shirt and slightly bleeding skin knowing an infection to a human is as bad as any rust to a Cybertronian.     
        The birds were a little harder.  He keeps his head down hidden under bushes. The birds finally fly off.  Jolt knows they are returning to their master with information.  
        Jolt takes a moment to sigh before deciding on his next move.  He has no weapons.  Well, no really good ones.  He knows he is taking on a powerful and smart foe who is also out of his natural element.    
        The storm has cleared the skies.  Rich blue with the water beckoning him.  Typically, water is not his friend.  He smirks, neither Soundwave's.  Jolt would love to run and confuse Soundwave, but right now he doesn't have to.  Fate has done that for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Ravage, you sleek one, first to find romance? 
> 
> Jolt and Kegan break away from the Explorers to do exploration of their own.   
> Will they make it home in time? Here come the tattoos

Jolt in Time Chapter 3

Past: Earth  
Everglades: Ravage

 ****Ravage is embarrassed to be trapped in a noose.  Lazorbeak swoops down chortling an amused bird like cackle at him.  Ravage growls back.  But Lazorbeak knows Ravage will owe him one if he releases him.  With a very bird like smirk he comes in and clips the vines with his sharp beak.  Ravage doesn't even take the time to retort.  He charges off in the direction he had seen Jolt go. ****  
He knows this foe.  Those blue optic-eyes give him away.  Ravage tears up the terrain with his claws to follow his foe.  He will not let this _human_ foe evade him.  Not now that he is at his most vulnerable.  
      Through the parting brush he sees his prey.  He snarls out a retort.  His foe has the audacity to smile back and encourage him to follow.  Then to Ravage's horror, he sees why.  
      Jolt has got a canvas bag thrown over his shoulder as he runs across the sand.  He tosses it into an Indian canoe.  It may look feeble, but it is letting Jolt get away.  Jolt shoves the canoe into the surf and wades in after it.  Ravage is on his heels, but as soon as the first waves slosh over his delicate paws, he leaps back. Jolt dives into the surf continuing to shove the canoe into deeper water.  It was just as he expected, Ravage doesn't follow.  Jolt pulls himself over the side of the boat and continues to paddle out to an awaiting sea going ship.  
      Ravage sits down disappointed.  He is torn between his fear of the deep water and his duty to track down a foe.  He hopes the feeble canoe will just disintegrate, but it doesn't.  It reaches the ship and he watches Jolt grasp the rope ladder and scurry up top.  Ravage sinks down to the sand, clear of the incoming tide.  The warm sun on his black fur is like a solar panel.  He can't stop his eyelids from closing.    
      He stretches out as his body relaxes and warms.  
  
       Later, a deep tan spotted cougar follows the rabbit through the brush.  When the rabbit bursts from the brush to the beach, she stops suddenly.  It shocks the rabbit as much as the cougar to see another cat on the beach.  The cougar recovers more quickly and snares her dinner.  The black panther just rolls his head around and watches them.  Then he closes his eyes.  He has no desire to move.    
      Ravage is lost.  This flesh nose is so full of sensations that he can't sort them out to find his master.  And what would he tell his master when he finds him?  Well, he can't.  He can't communicate with him like he normally does.  Ravage pulls a paw over his eyes to block out the setting sun beginning to blind him.  
     The Cougar watches him curiously.  She stashes her rabbit, not willing to share with this male cat.  She is wary of him.  He hasn't challenged her.  He hasn't charged her.  Maybe, the cougar ponders, he is sick.  But curiosity over takes her fears.  
       Ever so slowly she stealthily approaches him.  She sniffs him very carefully, yet always ready to flee if need be.  He doesn't smell sick.  In fact, he looks in perfectly good health.  Sleek fur, but could use some grooming.  Toned and powerful muscles. He saw her, so he is alert.  She comes right up to him and sniffs him even closer.  He drops his paw and watches her sniff his paw.  Her head tilts up.  She takes a step back when she sees his red optic/eyes peek, then close again.  But he makes no further move.  
       So she does.  She leans in and gives his paw a lick.  One of his ears cocks in her direction, curious.  She licks again.  One eye opens.  The cougar gets brave and comes closer.  She licks his cheek.  A tug of a smile comes to him.  She begins cleaning the top of his head.  This time his head lays back in contentment.  Then this strange new purring sound comes from his throat.  Amused yet curious, Ravage likes this feeling.  Then he heard the rumbling coming from the female, too.  
       A few minutes go by of her cleaning every inch of his head and ears.  Then he feels drawn to do the same for her.  She has shown him compassion. Compassion Soundwave has shown for him, but this is an entirely new feeling for him.  The cougar leaps away.  He is actually disappointed.  But she returns quick enough with the rabbit she caught.  She shares it with him.  
        Then the stars come out.  They curl up together in the ocean breeze and watch the tall sailing ship slip off into the night with it's giant lantern on the back beginning to disappear.  Ravage sighs.    
      He doesn't care.  Let his foe slip away.  So this is peace and romantic contentment?  He smiles.  Maybe getting lost in this time and place may not be so bad.  
       The cougar begins to purr again.  Ravage joins her, giving a swipe of his tongue to her cheek.  
  


**Past: Gulf of Mexico:  night**

         Jolt is onboard the ship as a stowaway.  He keeps an eye on the activity, and he hears a sound off the portside.  As he looks over, he sees the space suit helmet break the surface.  Quickly, Jolt checks to see if the other night watchmen are near by.  The coast is clear.  He tosses a rope over.  Kegan grabs on, and Jolt hoists her up quickly.  He motions to her to remain silent.  She scowls at him, reminding him she knows better.  
         Jolt's canvas bag is nearby and he pulls out the dress.  She waves her hand away.  Now it's his turn to scowl.    
         She makes a motions _Have you seen any other women on board?_  He shakes his head. She has to whisper, "In this era, women are a rarity if not a curse aboard ship."    
        Although it is a stupid notion, the light goes on in his head.  Reaching down further into the bag, he pulls out, another set of male clothing and hands it to her.  With a cocked hip, she motions for him to turn around.  He does so as she changes.  
        They have to be silent.  A sound is heard.  Kegan pushes Jolt's head down.  She can't have his glowing blue optics give him away.  She pretends to be taking a night watch, by saluting the officer on deck.  When the officer wanders off, Kegan pulls Jolt and the canvas bag to a place where they can talk.  
        "As soon as this ship stops, we have to get clear."  She warns him.  
        "Why?"  
        "Cortez burned his ships so everyone would be loyal to exploration.  There was no turning back.  We must make sure we aren't on board.  How do you plan to hide your eyes?"  
        "I don't know."  
       "We could bind them and pretend you are blind.  Do you have any scanning capabilities with them?"  
        "I haven't tried."  
        "Maybe we should.  I could stay as your guide, if need be, so we can stay together."  
        "Alright."  Jolt tears a piece of his shirt loose and with Kegan's help, secures it over his eyes.  It cuts off the blue glow.  "Were you successful with the box?"  
        "Yes.  What is in it?"  
        "Nothing."  He tries to defect.  Even through the cloth, he can see her scowling at him again.  "Stop doing that."  
        "Then tell me what is going on!"  She is rather adamant.  
       "Kegan, stop.  Let me make this perfectly clear, we can't mess up the time line.  We can not screw around with this.  We have to stay as low key as possible."  
        "Do you think Soundwave is?"  
        "Frankly, that is something I'm trying not to think about right now.  I'm trying to figure out how to get back home."  
        "Why aren't we trying to take him out?"  
        "Because it's six against two. I figure, he is going to realize where we are headed soon enough.  Then he will be on our tails.  We will deal with him there.  We stand better odds."  
      "Where are we headed? And why?"  
      Jolt doesn't answer her right away.  He shoves the blind fold up so he can look directly at her.  As he strokes his chin, he ponders everything he knows.  He is really struggling with the information he holds and what she should know.  Kegan crosses her arm over her chest and scowls at him again.  He can't help but smirk.    
     Now anger crosses her face. "What?" She asks.  
     "Nothing!'  He pulls the blindfold down and tries to walk away.  She blocks his path and goes face to face with him.  
     "Look, I'm asking for one little bit of information.  I don't like being in the dark.  It frightens me."  There, she has let her guard down for a moment.  
    He strokes her cheek tenderly. "You really do look like her.  I saw it right off, but now up close, you look just like her."  Before anything else can be said, the night watchman bellows to them to get to work and stop yammering.  Kegan and Jolt instantly do as he says.  
  


**Everglades:  Sunrise**

      Ravage awakens as the cougar gets up.  He really is lost, so he just follows her.  They wander through the jungle looking for fresh water.  Ravage didn't realize just how thirsty he is until she begins to drink.  Then she playfully pounces him.  
     He cocks an ear at her,   _Oh so that's how it is going to be?_ He pounces her back.    
    They begin chasing and scuffling.  The cougar makes a leap into a nearby tree, and with a taunt to him, leaps to the next one.  Ravage follows her on the ground.  Until he finds another branch low enough, and turns on his best predator mode.  He enjoys making her his prey.  With a wild leap from a branch up high, he lands right beside her, making her leap straight up startled.  Ravage gives her a panther-amused smile.  
       The play scuffling continues.  Then with a dash, he ends up chasing her right into an Indian village.  She instantly freezes when she sees she is in human inhabitation.  It does not bother Ravage, though.  He playfully tackles her.  She tries to push him off, but he has a hold of her ear and doesn't want to let go.  Until:  
       "Ravage!  Heel!"  Soundwave bellows.    
       Ravage drops the ear instantly.  He rolls his head and looks up to his master.  Quickly he submits himself to reverent posture before his master.  The cougar looks between Ravage and the human.  She quickly dashes into the jungle.  Ravage lifts his head to follow her in sorrow.   
       "Ravage, where have you been?"  Ravage once again drops his head in submission.  "No, matter.  What news do you bring me?"  Ravage looks at him confused.  With out electronic communication, how will his master understand their foe has escaped by sailing ship?  The ears remain cocked in confusion.    
      "Bah!  These primitive fleshlings."  Soundwave storms off cursing.  Yes Ravage admits, cursing in his own voice: _hissss_.  
  


**Mexico Coast:**

         The ship comes into a new bay.  Crews are beginning to disembark to the smaller boats below.  Kegan helps Jolt down the rope ladder.  They make sure the canvas bag is close to them.   Sure enough, as soon as the last boat is away, Cortez sets the boat on fire.  Even though she knows what is going to happen, Kegan is shocked by the brutality.    
        Jolt leans over and quietly tells her in Cybertronian, "Welcome to my world."  She sharpens her gaze at him.  "Whatever Megatron couldn't take, he destroyed in his wake.  Left very little for the survivors.  Make them dependant and loyal to him."  Kegan finds herself slipping her hand over his.  Shooting her a smile he gives her hand a squeeze. "Its okay.  We sent him packing quite a few times before he could destroy everything."  She just nods.  
  
        The group lands and begins making camp.  Kegan can see how this exploration is very much like what Autobot and Decepticon alike are doing.  The old world is gone.  They are trying to survive by finding new resources. Trying to stay one step ahead of the other guys.  She can also see doing it brutally like Cortez (killing off the native inhabitants) or by benevolence like the Autobots: do no harm.

          That night, Jolt comes to sleeping Kegan, with his glowing eyes.  He nudges her.  But she rolls over, "Aunty, five more minutes."  Jolt smiles at her tender side.  He nudges her again.  This time, her eyes flash open.  Clearly she is confused at first where she is.    
        He whispers to her in his native tongue, "Time to go."  Ever so quietly she gets up.  Kegan has managed to sneak a little bit of extra rations, and stuff them into an extra shirt.  She follows him closely to the edge of camp.  
        Using the glow of Jolt's eyes, they make their way a good hour or two deep into the jungle.  Finally, Kegan tugs his shirt tail.  "I'm sorry, I've got to stop.  Aren't you tired?"  
       He sinks down beside her, "Yeah, a little."  He shoots her a smile, "I just didn't want to admit this human body is getting to me."  
        "By the way, human, these bodies aren't conditioned for jungle hikes.  I think they were conditioned for space walks."  She teases him back, handing over a very stale biscuit.  He looks at it cringing.  "Worse than Energon from the depths of Kaon."  Kegan laughs with him.  They chew on the hard tack for a few minutes.  The jungle is alive with night sounds.    
         Jolt rolls his head up, but no stars can be seen.  
        Kegan asks him softly, "What do you mean I look like her?  I look like who?"  
        "No one.  I should have stayed silent."  
        She kicks him.  "That's just mean!"  She kicks him again.  
        "Hey!" he winces to the light assault.  
        "Hey yourself.  All your Autobot secrets.  You must love holding it over this mere human's head.  I must just be another one of the stupid humans on your base.  Right?  Never mind I'm there to help save your sorry cans!"  She picks up her own sack and stalks away.     
         Quickly Jolt leaps up and follows after her.  She certainly can move fast when she is angry.  It takes him a couple minutes to catch up with her.  He reaches out and grabs her arm.  She tries to yank away, but he grabs the other one.  She slaps him and shoves him away.  With a last grab, he grabs her around the waist and hauls her back against himself, keeping his other hand in a death grip around a vine.  She tries prying his arm away.  He barks in her ear, "Stop!"  
          "Why!"  
         "Look!"  He barks again.  This time she does stop struggling.  He just stopped her from stepping off a ledge into a river about five hundred feet below.  She freezes and lets him lift her off the ground and around the other side of the vine covered boulder he was hanging to.  She sinks to the ground gasping for breath.  Jolt is a little winded himself.  She leans her head against his shoulder.  
   
        "Would you please tell me who I look like?  My mother was adopted, and then passed away when I was young, so I know no family."  
         "Aunty?"  He asks her carefully.  
         "Kindness to the woman who adopted me."  
         "She really is your aunt.  You look like your grandmother."  He starts to get up, but she reaches out and grabs his arm, "You met my grandmother?  I mean you know who she is?"  
         He looks down at her.  She can see the smile on his face, "Yes, and so do you."  
         With that he gets up and heads back to gather the canvas sack, then he heads off into the forest.  This time she knows she better follow him.  He seems to know what is going on.  It amazes her that he says nothing about the jab she made at him.  

**Past: Everglades:** **  
**

         Soundwave has quietly gathered his team together in a secluded area of the village.  "I know we are having some communications issues, we need to do the best we can."  
        Frenzie pipes up, "What are we going to do, Master?"  
       Rumble pipes up as well, "Yeah, I can't stay like a human forever."  
      "No, we won't live that long."  Soundwave nods.    
       Ravage's eyes widen in fear.  Soundwave turns his right shoulder to show the others.  "Who else has one?"  They all see his black pencil thin tattoo of their Decepticon shield on his shoulder.  Frenzie has one, Rumble is just beginning to show his.  Ravage tries licking through the fur to see if one can be seen, but the fur is so thick, he gives up.  Soundwave just pats his shoulder.  The birds show markings on their feather colors.  But they are also light.  
       "I think I intercepted an Autobot transmission about this, but I didn't understand this at the time.  Now I do.  If this becomes a solid silver plate, it is too late."  
       "How can we change back to ourselves?"  Rumble is starting to freak out.  Soundwave bonks him on the head.  
       "I don't know.  I don't have a lab.  None of these primitive devices can help.  Not even those from the ship.  Our only chance is for our comrades to decipher the message I sent just before we got pulled through the vortex. Hopefully they understood it.  I suggest we get any components that could help our signal and keep it close to us in the camp.  We should have the rest of the pieces of our armor also near by."  
     "We could build a shrine, and then it would all be close by. Since they think we are gods, it would be in our lodgings,"  Frenzie suggests.  
      Soundwave nods, "Good idea.  Make it so.  Ravage, help me get the electronic signature.  Lazorbeak, Razorbeak, keep an eye out for our enemies.  See if you can find his electronic signature, we may need it in case the Autobots plan a retrieval before the Decepticons.  Go."    
      They all split off into their duties.

**Mayan Ruins:**

       It takes Kegan and Jolt a good two days to find their way to the Mayan ruins.  Jolt doesn't reveal much more about Kegan's family, but as they stand at the foot of a pyramid, Jolt smiles.  
      "There it is."  
       Kegan looks confused, "What is it?"  
       "A space bridge."  
        "Excuse me?"  She stands in front of him.    
      But he moves around her and dashes up to the pyramid.  He doesn't go up the massive steps.  No, he walks around the base.  Kegan has to rush to stay with him.  Silently, he is very focused on what he is doing.  Brushing away the moss and plant life, he smiles at the Cybertronian symbols.  Then he looks up to her beaming.  
       "See these three?  We need to find them on the other three sides of the pyramid.  Take the south.  I'll go north."    
       She reaches up and grabs his arm, "You owe me more information."  
       He rolls back on his heels, "Fine, find the other symbols, meet me at the east side and I'll tell you more."  
       She rushes off to do so.  Sure enough, he finds his before she finds her.  Of course, he knows exactly what he was looking for.  They meet at the East side.  
       He nods, "I will tell you one thing.  Do you want to know about this, or your family?"  
       She has to ponder that while he digs around for the last three symbols.  He finds the symbols and then turns to her.  "I don't care as much about this.  Who is my grandmother and how do you know who she is?"  
         He shakes a finger at her, "That's two questions.  Only one."  
        She growls and punches him in the shoulder.  He cringes.  It shouldn't have hurt, but when he slips his fingers inside his shirt sleeve, he knows why.  He can feel it beginning to raise.  He curses.  
        "What is it?"  She asks concerned by his change.  
         "Time is not our friend.  On the east and south sides, do exactly what I say.  Hit the one with the circle, then the horns, then the face.  Got it?"  
        "Circle, horns, face, got it."  She wonders if he will ever answer her question.    
        He presses the three buttons right there and then heads north.  She heads south. As soon as the buttons have been hit on all four sides, they see the stair case retract.  Jolt grabs the canvas bag and heads in.  Kegan follows him.  The stairs close behind them.  Kegan looks scared.  
        "Don't worry, we won't be going out that way."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave finds the only interesting person in the village is a woman who drives him NUTS. And he silences her the only way he can think of.
> 
> Kegan and Jolt make it to the space bridge. Jolt finally spills a secret. Now what awaits them all?

Jolt in Time Chapter 4

Past: Earth:  
Everglades:

 ****Soundwave and his team fall into a routine.  Rumble and Frenzie enjoy being children of destruction that no one, but Soundwave can punish.  The birds enjoy the hunt of fleshy prey.  Soundwave is bored out of his cranium.  Ravage is nearly right there with him, except he has the cougar for distraction.  One day, Soundwave follows his feline pet into the jungle. ****  
When he finds Ravage, the cat is basking in the sun with the cougar cleaning the inside of his ears.  Soundwave leans back against the tree and sighs, listening to the cats purr.  Ravage is probably the only one who has found a comrade in this form.  
       Soundwave actually is finding himself slipping into despair.  Separated from his leader is nothing new.  Separated from his body is new.  He has no one on his own level to talk to.  True he is a being of few words in the first place, but now he really wished he had someone to talk with… on his level even if it's an Autobot!

       At the sound of very soft footsteps behind him, he raises his fists into a defensive pose.  The young female is not frightened by him.  She shoots him a look that is clear in any language, _You won't hit me, so drop it._  
       Now he is shocked, as she goes back to gathering the local fruit from the trees.  She only calls one more thing over her shoulder.  "You don't fool me.  You are no god."    
      By the time he has translated what she said, she has returned to the village.  
    
       That night as the others bring food to the god and his family, she brings him a plate of the fruit she had gathered, but with a sassy chuck of her head.  He raises an eyebrow to her.  
       That night, when everyone is bedding down, Rumble asks, "What was up with the young squaw?"  
       "She's not a squaw, idiot.  She's not bonded,"  Frenzie chides.  
       "So what?  What's with her disrespectful attitude?"  Rumble shoots back.  
        Soundwave chooses not to answer.  Ravage looks up to his master.  They share a look.  Ravage looks longing out the door.  With the slightest tilt to his head, Soundwave gives his permission for Ravage to leave.  In a flash of fur, he is gone.  Soundwave goes to the door and also steps out, "Remain here," he orders the others.

         Soundwave latches his hands behind his back and strides though the quiet village.  The north end edge of the village is a river of fresh water.  Soundwave takes his time walking over there.  His red/violet eyes cast an eerie glow on the ground, but he doesn't care.  He really doesn't have much he cares about anymore.  Well, Ravage.  
        Slowly he makes his way into the middle of the cool river.  The water comes up to his waist.  He ponders slipping under, just to find out how long these human lungs really can retain oxygen.  
        "I'd be careful.  The under current can be strong,"  the voice comes from a nearby rock.  He whirls around and loses his footing on the smooth river bed stones.  Soundwave's feet are pulled out from under him.  When he goes down, his head hits a rock.  Blackness and water over take him.

           When he comes to, he is on the sandy bank of the river.  His head hurts badly.  The voice giggles, "Some water god you are."  He narrows his face to a scowl.  It just makes him madder.  Yanking away from her hand quickly, he pulls himself to his feet in an offensive domineer.  He tries to look down on her, lording over her.  
         Instead it just causes her to relax back and continue to smirk.  "You don't frighten me."  
        "Why not?" he finds the words. "You should be."  
        "Because you are clearly unable to take care of yourself.  You need us."  
         He leans over her, "I could break your neck."  He flexes his long strong fingers to a fists.  
        Her eyes rake over him admiring his physique.  Reaching up, she squeezes his bicep with two fingers, "I don't doubt that.  But you won't."  
  
          Her touch sends strange tingles through his flesh.  He growls at these new yet somewhat familiar sensation. "Why not?"  He likes the sensation but hates that he likes it. Humans, and especially a sassy femme normally ticks him off.  
         She stands up to him.  Face to face with him.  Eye to optics.  Then she pokes one finger to his broad wet and naked chest. "Because, tough guy, who would feed you and your two brats.  And yes, they are brats that even you rarely control."  
         Soundwave looks down at this _female human_ challenging him.  The Autobots have a feisty female like this call Arcee. How does Prime deal with her?    Soundwave growls again and turns away from her, striding down a path.  
       "Village is the other direction, smart guy."  
       He shoots over his shoulder, "I wasn't headed for the village."  
      "Where are you headed?"  
       Soundwave stops.  He has to find the right words.  This language is tougher to crack than the Junkions.  "Ah, star watching."  
       She chortles, "You,  star watching?  Yeah right."  
       He turns back to her and scowls again, "Why is that so hard to believe?"  
       She cocks her head sideways, "You look more like a rock masher.  You know, someone into physical activity, rather than thoughtfulness."  
      He strides back to her and points finger right in her face, "For your information, I am an intelligence officer.  I am a scientist."  She stares at him.  She doesn't recognize his words.  He softens a moment and tries again.  "I am a spy.  I am a tracker."  Then thrusts his finger to the sky.  
       "You are from the sky?  Oh, please."  She rolls her eyes.  Once again he growls and clenches both fists.  "You really don't like it when you don't have control, do you?"   
        His eyes bore into her.  But it only frustrates him even more that it has no effect on her.  As a human she should be a weakling.  Certainly as a young Indian female, she should be bowing to his feet.   _Lord Galvatron, I want to throttle this woman,_ he groans to himself.  But as daughter of the medicine man's, she can not die at his hands.  He huffs, "No!"  
        "If you are truly from the stars, then how did you get here?"  
        Only his brother Shockwave has seen him completely lose his cool, but he can not rein it in any more and throws his hands up. "I don't know!"    
         She starts laughing.  He gives her another one of his forceful stares, fists cracking.  
        She tries to cover her mouth to stop giggling, but she can't.  He huffs again and starts to walk away.  "Wait, wait I'm sorry."  But he doesn't stop.  She has to dash to catch up with him.  
            Soundwave turns a corner in the path and stops.  He is on a cliff ledge overlooking a vast span of  a field.  The stars pour out in front of him.  He hasn't seen the stars so bright in years.  The Earth he terrorizes has so many city lights that blot out the stars.  When he is on Cybertron, he is nearly always inside.  There has been no time for him to just gaze out at the vastness of the universe since the war has started.  Yes, it is a universe he wants to conquer, but looking at it this way, does he really think they have a chance?   Should they?

           The young woman almost slams into him just standing there looking up at the sky.  She asks him quietly, "Where are you really from?"  All he does is point to a blank part of the sky with one bright star.  "How can you be sure?"  
           He decides to answer with a tone that leaves no doubt, "This isn't my first trip to Earth.  And I hope not my last."  
          "Who are you?"  She asks him carefully.  
         "Soundwave.  Lord Galvatron's chief intelligence officer of the Decepticon Army.  And who are you?"  He knows the words will be lost on her, but he has to remind himself who he is.  
         "I am Star Dreamer, daughter of Sky Watch our medicine man."  He nods his head in acceptance of her title.  She sits down and then lays back looking at the sky.  "How long will you be here?"  
         He loses the will to rein over her. Star Dreamer is such a piece of work, a real headache, but the first intelligent conversation he's had since he landed here.  Soundwave lays back beside her with his arms tucked behind his head watching the summer shooting stars  "I don't know."  
       "But I take it, you want to return home."  
       "I must."  
       "Don't you like it here?"  
        "No."  
        "Why not?"  
       "A million reasons why."  
        "I'm sorry my questions are pesky, but I have known nothing different, so enlighten me."  He rolls his head to look at her.  Star is watching him for an answer.  She isn't teasing him anymore.  She honestly wants to know.  Instead he rolls his head back to the stars, remaining silent.  "Thought so."  
        "Thought so what?" he lets out a frustrate tone.  
         "You are a liar."  
        This time he rolls completely on his side and looks at her indignantly.  "What do you mean?"  
        "You aren't a star traveler at all."  
        "Do you know how infuriating you are?  You are so much worse than an Autobot!"  
         "A what?" honestly confused.  
       He just growls laying back and then begins a string of obscenities that are not translatable.  She giggles.  "It was not meant for your amusement,"  he swears again.  
        "I'm sorry, but my people are so boring.  I know there is so much outside the village.  Even these Spaniards sound exciting.  I would love to travel with them."  
        "They will kill your people," his tone is deadly serious.  
        "Yeah and what was your plan?"  
       "To enslave them."    
       Her eyes widen. "Really?"  
       He doesn't turn to her, "Absolutely.  And we will."  
       She giggles again, "Well, all we have to do is lead your warriors to the river and _we_ shall enslave _you_ pretty quickly."  
        He rolls over and pins her to the ground with his hips and large hands on her biceps, "You have no idea what you are dealing with.  I'm not talking about your village.  I am talking about your whole planet.  Get that through your stupid human brain."  Then rises quickly.  
         She jumps to her feet and grabs his arm.  With a yank and a swift kick to the soft side of his knee, he hits the ground.  From no where, Soundwave finds a knife at his throat, and her knee ground into his soft belly, "Fine, bring your people on.  Just as we have defended ourselves against the Spaniards, we will take on your people.  Never under estimate the _weak_.  We have talents and brains far above brute strength!"    
          With that, she leaves a slight nick to his chin.  Then she strides back to the village.  He is left kneeling and watching her curvy siloet saunter back to the village.  What is this burning in his gut?  Somewhere between admiration for her feistiness and angry of the truthfulness of her words.    
     No, it is something else.    _Desire.  
_

         The next day, the chief offers his daughter as wife and servant to the God of the Waves.  But Soundwave pushes the frail young woman away and continues through the crowd.  He comes right up to a different woman.   
         "Star Dreamer.  She has potential."  He extends his hand.  It is her decision to make.  She looks around the group.    
        All the young men in this group  have wanted her for status, but none could deal with her defiance.  They knew it would take a brave and strong handed man to deal with this woman.  Truly this man before them had to be a god to pick her.  Her ideas have been so outlandish.  Unheard of in this community.  Maybe this god will bless them and take her away.  Star Dreamer takes his hand.  The community is silent as Soundwave leads her back to the chief, "This female is mine."  
       She turns her head to him and snorts.  Soundwave narrows his gaze for her to shut up.  But she cocks a hip at him.  Her body language screams, _Make me._   Soundwave stares at her.  How is he going to do it?  How do human males make their females remain silent?  
  
        Oh, yes.  Now he remembers.  It sickens him to think of doing it, but he must have control over this woman.  If he doesn't control this woman, then he will not be able to control this community.  He does it quickly.  Faster than lighting, he cups a hand around her waist and one to the back of her neck.  He silences her cry of shock by placing his mouth on hers.  He did not count on the human reaction of his body.  This new body finds pleasure comes from this?  He can't stop his body from molding to her form.  His hands have a mind of their own tenderly pressing their forms closer together.  Her body responds likewise, curling her hand around the firmness of his shoulder while the other snakes around his waist.  
         Finding his head beginning to swim from the lack of oxygen, he breaks the bond gasping.  There is a very satisfied look on her face.  Somehow Soundwave manages to keep his stoic. The village is also shocked.  
           Rumble and Frenzie are gagging and hacking.  Quickly Soundwave turns on them, "Silence!!"     
          "What?!  Will you do that to us too?"  Rumble enjoys teasing him.  
           Soundwave places his fists to his hip and leans over, "When we get back, AND WE WILL, you will be transformed into a toaster."  

           Rumble quickly lowers his head,  "My apologies, sir."

             Then Soundwave turns to his new servant and snaps his fingers, "I want a meal."  Star Dreamer decides that for now, she will comply.  Wait until tonight though, when she puts a frog in his bed.  She smiles to herself.  

 

**Inside the Mayan Ruins: night**

     The door closed with a heavy crunch and a thud.  Only Jolt's eyes illuminate the area.  Kegan reaches over and takes his sleeve, "Now what?"  
    "We find the space bridge."  He leads the way.  
     "How do you know it is here?"  
    "I can feel the Energon.  But it is very weak."    
     Kegan keeps a hand on his shirt tail.  She can't see anything and it brings out her old childhood fears of the dark. "Jolt, I'm a little nervous.  I don't like poisonous spiders… snakes… ya know."    
      "Well then let's keep your mind off it."  
      "Sounds good."  But he remains silent.  Kegan tries again, "How do you know about my family?"  
       "I, ah… found a file."  He doesn't reveal anything more.  
      "Jolt," she draws out his name in warning.  But before he answers, he hits a slick spot.  They slide to the bottom of a pit.  Kegan is on top of the canvas bag.  There is a sound coming from inside.    
      Jumping back, Jolt tears open the bag.  He digs around and pulls out a small component.  "Ha, I figured it would work!"  
      "Gee wiz, Jolt!  Please tell me what is going on."  But instead he wanders around the room looking at the walls.  Then at the ceiling.  "Can I help you find something?" she tries again.  
       "Alright.  I heard a rumor, that a space bridge had been built over by the Mayans.  I think this is the one. With my transponder responding, I think it is here.  But now we have to get out of this room.  Look for our shield.  If you find it, let me know."  
       Kegan starts looking at the floor.  After about twenty minutes of running her hands along the floor she tells him, "Jolt, the floor is the shield."  
     "Oh, what a dolt I am!"  He laughs.  Then he brings the transponder to the forehead of the shield.  He sets the transponder directly on it.  The floor splits in two, retracting into the walls.  Jolt drops down to the floor below.  He reaches up and catches Kegan with the canvas bag.

       There it is.  A space bridge.  A much older model than the one Kegan and Jolt were used to working with.  They pour out the pieces from the canvas bag.  Kegan, using a drop of Energon, lights the torches around the room. With out a word, they begin bringing the space bridge back together and online.  
     After a couple hours Jolt declares, "Here goes," and crosses his fingers pressing a button. Nothing happens.  "No," he sighs heavily.  
      Kegan comes to his side, "Let me look."  Reluctantly he steps aside.  After an hour of double checking everything, Kegan sighs, "We need a solar flare to give us the boost in radiation we need."  
      Jolt smiles broadly, "Help me determine what date today is."  Kegan instantly tell him.  "How do you know that?"  
     "We all learn in school when Cortez landed in Mexico.  Duh."  
     Jolt smiles, "Well good.  Because I know there was a solar eclipse tomorrow.  And from calculations, I believe there was a major solar flare that day too."  
      Kegan smiles, "Oh good.  So all we have to do is wait until tomorrow.  Right?"  
     Jolt smiles and settles back against the inside wall of the space bridge, "Right."  
     Kegan hands him a fresh banana she had picked along the way, "Good.  Then you have time to tell me what is in my personal files that I don't know."  
    Jolt sighs and then nods.  "Fine.  What do you want to know?"  
     "Why was my mother adopted?  And what do you mean Aunty Nicky is really my aunt?"  
       
     Jolt ponders for a moment how he is going to tell her this, "What I am going to tell you, you can  not tell anyone.  I know, Ratchet knew, but your great grandfather didn't know.  Your great uncle can not know."  
      Kegan's eyes are getting very wide at him using present tense for her _great uncle_.  "Your grandmother met your grandfather on Ocean City.  Nicolas was an electrical engineer with EMC.  Your grandmother was…well sort of…  in another division."  
       "Who was she?"  
       "Not yet.  They married in secret when on leave.  When your grandmother found out she was pregnant and couldn't hide it any longer, she asked her medical officer for  leave.  He gave her a transfer state side.  Two days later, she got word.   Nicolas was killed in an explosion on Ocean City.  She would have been working by his side."    
       Kegan's eyes go even wider.  There were no words to be said.  Jolt wraps an arm around her shoulder seeing her shaken.  He is well aware of her knowledge of Ocean City.  She had been denied access,  but never knew why. It had angered her not get that assignment.  The truth is filtering down now.  Somebody had denied her access.  Who else knew her parentage?  
        Jolt continues, "Your mother was born.  Her medical officer knew.  He kept it secret.  Even from his commander."  
       "Why would he do that?"  
       "It really wasn't something the commander needed on his shoulders during the current invasions.  Your grandmother tried to raise her daughter the first few months alone stateside.  But her commanding officer and her team, desperately needed her back.  Her own mother was her commanding officer.  They were both under her father's command.  And he was killed in the line of duty."  
  
        Kegan puts a hand to her mouth.  She comes from a long line of military officers.  Dedicated officers.  Kegan knew she was a loose cannon.  What would these people say if they saw her?  Jolt smiles.  He can see all these thoughts going across her face.  
       "I know exactly what her father would have said.  Your great-grandfather, would have said, (putting on his best gruff voice) "Ha!  Sounds just like a few friends of mine.  Now lets go kick some punks to the far side of the moon."  Kegan can't help but laugh at Jolt's impersonation.  
      "So what happened?"  
      "Well, your grandmother gave your mother to Nicolas' sister.  Nicky was very excited.  Nicky was Nicolas' twin sister.  And your grandmother found it quite fitting.  See your grandmother is a fraternal twin… in a way."  He laughs to himself.  Kegan doesn't understand the joke.  "Anyway, that's how your mother was raised by her aunt.  As you know, your mother began running with the wrong crowd.  Try as Nicky might, she just couldn't keep Starlight under control."  Jolt shakes his head.  "She ran off with her high school sweetheart.   He was in jail less than a week later."  
    
          Kegan knows her own history from there.  Her mother got very sick with out proper prenatal care.  She did not recover after Kegan was born.  Jolt knows this as well.  They both sit back digesting the information.  Then Kegan looks up at him and asks the most important question.  
       "I have the medical officer's notes," he lets her try to figure it out.  She doesn't get it.  "I got his notes when he was killed in action as well."  Still Kegan isn't getting it.  Kegan closes her eyes.  She is trying very hard.  She wants to figure this out for herself.  Finally Kegan asks, "Does Ferrous know?"  
      Jolt smiles, "Very much."  
      Kegan turns her head sharply to him.  "Is that why she has been spending so much time with me?"  Jolt nods.  "Ferrous knew my grandmother?"  
      Jolt nods.  "Ferrous is your grandmother."  
     Kegan is in utter shock.  The information is rushing through her head.  "Chromia is her mother."  Jolt nods.  A slow releasing breath, "Oh my God, Ironhide is my…."  
      "Great-grandfather."

      Kegan's head begins to spin.  "You fought beside him."  
      "Yes."  He says almost sadly.  
       "I'm sorry."  Her sympathy is pure. She may be the relative, but he is the comrade and friend.  
       Jolt cups her face and makes her face him, "I have a duty to get you back to Ferrous.  Trust me, I will take care of you."  
      Kegan pushes back from him, "Look, it doesn't matter who my parents and grandparents were, I am still Kegan.  I can still hold my own."

        Jolt smiles, "Oh yes, very much like Chromia.  She would not hesitate to put Ironhide in his place.  Just as Ferrous would stand up to her father and let him know.  She carried the shield with pride."  
      Kegan comes to a new realization, "The Autobot shield is mine as well."  
      "Yes it is."  Jolt tells her with honor.  "I believe that Ferrous has Chromia's.  I'm sure she plans to pass it to you.  I must get you home."  
      Kegan comes to that conclusion as well, "Cybertron is my home as well."  
      Jolt once again nods, "Yes it is."  
      Kegan slams him in the shoulder with all her might, "Anything else you are holding over my head?"  
     Jolt thinks for a moment, "Ah, I don't think so."  She slams him again in the shoulder.  "What's that for?"  
    "Being a jerk.  Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
     "Well, I didn't know how and I wasn't sure when and.. And.. And..."  the machine begins making sounds, "And it looks like it's time to get ready to go."  
     "So where should this take us?"  
      "Oh I have no idea.  But I hope it will take us home.  Then I can get my body back."

    Then the clouds begin to break over the room.  The blue and red lighting begins again.  Then the zapping begins.  And poof, the room is gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave finds himself enjoying Star Dreamer's company, and prepares to accept fate.  
> Jolt realizes he might be falling in love with his human teammate, as he tries to get back to his Cybertronian form.
> 
> The mechs just don't have time for love in this mess.

Prime Blood Jolt in Time Chapter 5

Everglades:

 ****Now that Soundwave thinks he has a servant, he figures he can focus on how to get off this miserable rock.  He tells Rumble and Frenzie they must fit in and comply with their _step mother_.    Ravage snickers in his feline way.  Rumble kicks the cat.  The cat slashes him across the thigh.  Now he has to have the painful salve on his wound.  The cat has been banish to remain outside the dwelling.  Frenzie mutters and grumbles about the food and conditions.  His shield is beginning to get bolder.  This concerns Soundwave.  He has noticed his own is starting to show signs of silver.  Time is running out. ****  
Soundwave tries and tries going over what he has and what he needs.  Even taking Frenzie and the birds to help locate Jolt's parts is a failure.  Jolt had removed all the key components that would have been helpful.

      One night when he returns to his dwelling, his attempt at sleep is futile.  Star Dreamer looks over and sees that Frenzie and Rumble are asleep.  She touches Soundwave's hand and motions to be quiet.  He shoots her a silent glare of annoyed confused.  Then she motions for him to follow her anyway.  Looking over at his mini-cons offline, he follows her out.  
      Star Dreamer takes him to a platform made high in the trees.  She sits down.  He ponders what to do, but then he finally sits beside her.  
     She pokes his shield on his shoulder, "It's changing."  
     "Yes." he answers simply.  
     "Why?"  He shrugs instead of really answering. Just when she thought they were coming to an arrangement, he pulls this.  So she tries again with genuine interest, not bothersome chatter. "What does it mean?"  He shrugs again.  This time, he brings his knees to his chest and rest his chin on them.  "What do you think it means?"  
     He knows she already knows they truth, whether she accepts it or not. It's not like she is going to tell anyone.  Between him being a god and her being 'crazy' the others won't care or understand. "I'm dying.  I will die as a miserable human.  How revolting."  
       "Well you don't have to miserable."  He turns his head to her confused.  "What brings you pleasure?"  
       "Winning.  Conquest.  Power..... science."  
       She rolls her eyes, "Men, ugh.  How revolting!"  Now he raises an eyebrow.  She waves her hand in an arch over her head, "Look at the beauty before you.  Your last few days, can't you see the beauty?"  
        "The only beauty I see is in my new creations,"  he narrows his gaze.  
        "Fine then, _human_.  Created something."  
        He raises his hands, "With these?  Ugh."  
        She challenges him, "What, don't think you can?  Weakling?"  
       He snorts, "Nothing will defeat me."  
       "Prove it," she goads poking his Decepticon shield once again.  
        "You are a most annoying human."  
  
        His statement doesn't offend her, though.  There are far more other ways she has been offended.  Hey, it's not often men would kill themselves, throw themselves on the front line of a battle or even set off on a dangerous exploration rather than take a woman as a wife. It was a shame to the medicine man that his daughter was considered unworthy. If it hadn't been for this god taking her as a wife, her father's life was at danger next.  "So why _did_ you choose me as your wife?  You could have chosen anyone."  
     "None of them were worthy."  
     "Worthy of what?"  She can't help but smile, although she tries to hide it. It's probably the greatest compliment she has ever been given, even if in a back handed sort of way. Soundwave may be no god, but Spirits be damned if he isn't drop dead gorgeous, strong, and smart. And a bit annoying too.

      He rattles off another stream of obscenities that don't translate into her language and turns away from her.  But what bothers him most is, why did he choose her?!  He could have choose someone who would cower to his every whim.  No he wanted someone who would challenge him.  Someone who would drive him to leave this rock.  Someone who would motivate him.  
       Motivate?  Yeah right!  Like a piece of sand in a join!  He grumbles to himself, rolling to his side in hopes to sleep.  
     She leans closer to him, "I know what else you could use."    
     He is very confused, by the tone of her voice.  It's not like he hasn't had femmes bat their optics at him, and try to have a night with the High Commander.  But Soundwave is not a mech who gives or puts his body at risk just for the sake of a mechly ego.    
      Her touch to his arm is comforting though.  When was the last time he just sat with a femme or shared a cuddle.  Yes even the stoic mech can long for a relationship. He blinks and watches as she moves in closer.  Oh Primus, that is exactly what he has been having with this woman!  
      She leans over and kisses him, lightly exploring at first. He finds the sensation actually exhilarating. She's not throwing herself at him like some whore.  No, she genuinely wants to explore with him.  The touch of her curious fingers on his shoulders is amazing.  He lets her take control.  He gives her the power over his body.   
       He has always commanded his interfacing before, but this time... he lets her lead.  
 **  
**

**Earth: year 2020  
South Dakota**

       The swirling purple space bridge clouds throw them to the dusty ground.  They get up and carefully shake their heads.  Kegan looks around at the buildings.  Very old, South Dakota.  Has to be early 1800's.  Kegan looks over at Jolt who is also looking at their surroundings.  
       "I don't know where you were hoping to land, but this doesn't look like it will help us much unless you want to go Steam Punk."  Kegan doesn't sound hopeful.  
      Jolt waggles a finger at her when he sees an airplane pass over head.  "Don't give up yet."  
      "Lucky bastard," she chides and he laughs heartily.

     They hear voices.  Jolt grabs her hand and hauls her over towards the general store. They duck to the side of the building behind the rain barrel.  Coming down the street in a buckboard wagon pulled by two draft horses is a tour group.  They can tell it's a tour by the way the docent is talking.  "… and then you can see the buildings were made with a façade at the top…."

      Kegan and Jolt wait for the group to go by.  Then they sneak into the general store.  They hated to do this, but they know they have to get into period clothing.  They manage to swipe some clothes that will fit almost any time period:  Jeans, calico blouse, and flannel shirt, boots, and sunglasses for Jolt.  Kegan smiles slipping a Spanish doubloon onto the counter.  Jolt shoots at her curiously, but she just waves that she will explain later.    
    Following the modern signs along the street, they come to a parking lot.  He starts looking at the cars closely.  
     "What did you do at the counter?" He asks her examining the license plates.  
      "When you had me stow the wooden box, I picked up a few doubloons off the bottom of the ship.  I left them one on the counter. That coin is currently worth a truckload of these clothes."  
      Jolt stops and raises and eyebrow at her.  A smile breaks across his face, "Do you have anymore?"  
       She smirks, "Why?"  
     He points to the nearest license plate, "I think I know how we can get a message out."  It is now her turn to give him a very confused look.  He nods, "This is the year 2020.  See, these cars have their registration up to date.  We need to get to Canada, Quebec to be exact.  We are in the right year, I just hope we aren't too late."

        A couple is coming towards a motor home.  Kegan approaches them.  She uses her best Spanish accent, "Excuse me.  Ah, how do you say?  Ah, we have jet lag.  What is today's date?"  
     The couple smiles, "Oh yeah, I got that too after a trip to Russia.  Today is April fourth."  
     Kegan smacks Jolt in the chest, "See, I told you."  
     But Jolt is the one beaming, "Perfect.  We have just enough time."  
     The couple asks, "Where are you headed?"  
     Jolt swallows hard, "We are supposed to meet some _old friends_ on the sixth. If we can get transportation."  Kegan narrow her gaze.  She doesn't like his time traveling puns.  
      The husband asks, "Anywhere near here?"  
       Jolt shakes his head, "Quebec."  
      The wife scrunches up her nose, "You mean like French Canada?"  
      "Oi." Jolt responds positively in French.  
      "That's not close."  She responds.  
       Jolt narrows his gaze at Kegan, "Closer than Mexico."  Kegan sticks her tongue out at him.  
      The husband laughs at their report.  "Ah, honey remember our honeymoon when you didn't pack your glasses?"  
      She giggles back, "There wasn't much in the distance I wanted to see anyways.  I only needed to see across the dinner table."  The husband embraces his wife, then he turns to Kegan and Jolt.  "I can drop you off at the nearest airport.  Will that help?"  
  
        Kegan responds, "Oh, muy bien.  Muchas gracias."  The husband shows them towards the door of the motor home.  Jolt slips his hand into Kegan's to keep up their newly wed front.  Kegan feels her fingers tingle.  Does he still possess his electric properties, or is it something else she feels?  

~~  
        In exchange for a few Spanish doubloons, a charter pilot sneaks them over the border no questions asked. On the plane, Kegan asks Jolt, "Who are we going to see?"  
       "Not we, me."  Jolt orders.  
      "Oh no, not again.  Look it buddy, we are stuck together.  I'm not letting you out of my sight again.  You nearly got us both killed last time.  Besides, it will take both of us to deal with, _you know who._ "  
       Jolt sits back crossing his arms over his chest.  A staring contest.  Neither one is going to budge.  
      "Who is she?" Kegan probes the situation.  
      He clenches his jaw.  "What makes you think it is a _she_?"  
      Kegan leans in beaming like she scored a point, "It is a woman!" And shrugs, "Hey, I had a 50/50 chance."  
      He leans in and very slowly, "You have no idea what we are messing with here.  The less you know, the less can get screwed up in the time line."  
      "Oh yeah like what you did isn't going to mess anything up."  She sits back crossing her arms over her chest this time.  
       He settles his body back the same way, "I didn't mess with anything.  I ensured."  
      "You are a big fat liar."  She warns him.

        He turns away from her and locks his gaze out the window.  No matter what else Kegan tries to goad him with, he needs this time to clear his head.  He can feel the butterflies in his stomach about what he is about to face.  He will have to gird his emotions in the strongest force field.  He knows he can't change history no matter what it would mean to Prime.  To all of them.

        Finally he whirls around at her and growls, "I suggest you shut up.  We have one chance at this.  I swear if you screw this up, I will drop you off at the first psycho ward and find my own way home."  Then he feels a sharp pain go through his shoulder.  He bites his lip to keep from crying out.    
      He may not cry out, but the expression still rips across his face. Kegan's reaction changes quickly to concern.  Jolt pulls up his sleeve and groans.  This was never in the Ratchet's files.  His insignia has gone from pencil thin black to raised red.  Everyone's else's tattoos had gone from black to silver.  None of them had changed to red.  It must be because of direct contact with the virus housing.  
        Kegan asks him softly, "What does it mean, Jolt?"  
      He pushes his head back into the seat, closing his eyes, while the burning sensation begins to dissipate.  "I have no idea, there is nothing in my medical training about this.  All I know is, it doesn't feel good."  
  
 **Earth:  2020  
Quebec, Canada**   
  
        Jolt shows the pilot one more doubloon and asks directions to the nearest cable company.  The pilot gives him simple directions.  The pilot looks at Jolt and Kegan closely, "You aren't terrorists.  Who are you?"  
      Jolt holds up one last doubloon, "Not political.  Industrial.  Can I have some of your cash?"  The pilot hands some over and then they part company.  
     Kegan smacks Jolt in his shoulder, causing him to wince.  "Why did you tell him that?"  
     Jolt rubs his shoulder, "Because we are going to need him again to get out of Canada.  A little honesty and a little mystery.  Keeps the rogue pilots interested. Pirates are the same no matter the planet."  
      Kegan jots her head from side to side, "I get that, but certainly not the way I would have done it."  
     Jolt blocks her path, "That's why you are not in an officer's position."  
      She narrows her gaze at him and pokes him hard in the chest, "That flaming shuttle was NOT my fault."  
     Jolt throws his hands up in the air in defense, mocking her in being armed and dangerous, "Fine!"  Then he drops his hands and leans in, "But I'm still in charge of this mission."  She steps back.  Clearly letting the scowl on her face let him know, she is not happy with him with holding informational cards.

~~~

       Jolt gets them a taxi to Canadian Cable's maintained headquarters.  It's is now almost midnight.  Jolt very carefully bypasses the security system.  Then sneaks inside.  He whispers to her, "And that is how you bypass the system without setting the whole place on fire."  
        She pulls her fist back to slam it hard into his tattoo.  He holds his hand up to be quiet.  She drops her fist.  Then he gleams a smile at her, "Oh, I guess it was nothing."  Then he moves on.  Now she is really frustrated that he has thwarted her chance to sock him, again.  
      Jolt doesn't speak to her while he starts rummaging through the facility.  He picks up a piece of this and a piece of that.  Pretty soon he has a whole pile of parts on the center repair table.  He sets the sunglasses aside and the blue glow of his optics light the work table. He turns to her, "Do you think you can repair one of their trucks that is out back for repairs?  They won't miss a truck under repairs.  A working truck they will.  Find us a couple shirts too."  
      "What are you doing?"  
      He won't even look at her pulling something else from his pocket.  She knows that is a piece of his own memory circuits.  "Get that truck running.  I don't know how much time we have.  Human patrols could still be coming."  
       She doesn't argue with him.  He is completely focused.  While she works on the truck next to his work station, she manages to get the radio working.  A slight smile comes to him.  Back on Iacon, Kegan always had her personal music pod on her.  She was as bad as Blaster or Jazz when it comes to music.  
      She glances over, "Do I see a smile on Jolt's face?"  
      He gives her a confused look, "I know how to smile."  
      "I haven't seen you smile much on this mission. Not like back at home."    
      "This mission is seriously taking a toll on my spark, and this human body.  I'm not used to being on a mission by myself."  
       Ever so kindly she responds, "Jolt, you aren't alone.  What am I?"  
     "Sorry.  But you know what I mean."  He turns back to his work.  
      She comes directly to his side and takes his chin in the palm of her hand.  She turns him to face her directly. "No, I don't know what you mean. I thought you and I were a team in Iacon."  
        He tries not to let her see how unnerved he his about this mission.  He lifts his head out of her hand and turns back to his work.  He won't respond to her.  He's decided he has to lock down the hatch a few more notches on his spark chamber.  Well in this body, he chides himself: shield his heart.  
       Kegan turns back to the engine of the truck.  A song comes on the radio.  Jolt can hear every word.  Every word is like a punch to his shoulder and a spear to his heart.  Narrowing his gaze to the object in his hands,  he has to get this right.  He will have to strap his armor it it's tightest around his emotions when he faces _her_ tomorrow.

 _All alone tonight, I'm calling out your name_  
Somewhere deep inside, this part of you remains  
Images of love, take me back in time  
I don't know how it started, why it ever had to end  
But something stepped inside, we didn't let it in  
It's keeping us apart, where are you now  
Where are you now,  someone left tonight holding what was mine  
Where are you now, Do you wonder where I am, are you really feeling fine  
Going through my life, without you by my side  
You're the only thing, that keeps going through my mind  
And nothing that I do, can take the place of you  
Somewhere in my heart is there a place for you  
All along to night I'm calling out your name  
Somewhere deep inside a part of you remains.  
Images of you, take me back in time.

song by Where Are You Now by Jimmy Harnen & Synch)


	6. Bringing them All Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as Soundwave resigns to his fate, it gets shaken up again.
> 
>  
> 
> A bit of "Prime's Bloodline" story coming round. I told you she would return!
> 
> I choose Quebec for Peter Cullen. :)

Jolt in Time Chapter 6

**April 5 th, 2020   
Earth: Quebec, Canada**

      "Now do exactly what I say.  Got it?"  Kegan just nods.  Jolt knocks on the apartment door.  Footsteps can be heard approaching the door.  
      "Who is it?" A woman asks in a Hispanic accent.  
      "Canadian Cable.  You got the notice from your landlord, right?" Jolt answers.    
      "Ah yes, just one moment please." She answers. The chains can be heard unlocking and the door is opened.  
      Jolt gasps near silently, "By the All Spark…."

       The dark haired woman barely five feet tall with eyes as green as lasers stares back at him, "Excuse me?"  
      Kegan steps forward with a work order on a clipboard when Jolt doesn't move forward with their plan. "Hello, ma'm.  This is a great day that your land lord has agreed to upgrade your apartment with free cable."  
      The woman stares at Jolt who looks like he has seen a ghost.  Kegan kicks him in the shin. Jolt turns to Kegan frustrated.  Kegan gives him a warning look.  He shakes his head and gets it together.  
      "Ah, yes.  Think of all the adventure programs and science fiction movies you can watch."  
      Kegan adds, "And the internet services, at no charge."  The woman turns her head warily to them.  Jolt knows she is no dummy.  More than that, he can't believe he is seeing her… again.  His heart is racing.  He has a thousand things he wants to say to her, but he knows he can't.  He swallows down all those thoughts.

      The woman looks satisfied with the contract.  She steps aside and lets them come in.  They follow her to the living room.  Kegan is not sure why Jolt is so messed up right now, but she figures she better take lead.  "Johnny, why don't you take the bedroom and I'll do the living room."  Kegan knows she better remove Jolt from this woman.  Maybe he will be able to function now.  
       Jolt nods. The Hispanic woman points, "Second door on the right."  He goes down the hall and enters the sparsely furnished room.  It looks like it was decorated in early Salvation Army.  But then again, she was amazing at how she lived her life.  She knew exactly what she was doing.  Jolt gets down to the wall socket and begins looking like he is installing cable.  
       "What'cha doing?" Jolt jumps at the young voice so close.  Then he turns around.  If he thought the woman was a shock, the boy nearly undoes him.  "Sorry, mister,"  the dark haired five year old boy with dark glasses tells him.  
       Jolt still on his knees doesn't move.  The boy comes closer to him.  Jolt reaches out and touches the boy's hand, "Primo…," he breathes.  
      "You know me?"  The boy is very confused for this man using his birth name and not the one he is currently hiding under.  
        
        Jolt can't stop a tear from escaping.  He is touching the hand of his benevolent dead leader's son.  "Yes, son.  I know you."  They just stare at each other for a few minutes.  Then Jolt comes to his senses and closes the bedroom door.  He has to do his mission.  Taking both of the boy's hands,  "I need you to do me a favor."  
       The boy shrugs.  "That depends what it is.  I can't do anything Mom wouldn't like."  
      Jolt smiles rubbing his thumb in a circle around the back of the boy's hand, "I would never ask you to do anything against your parents' wishes."  The boy looks curiously at Jolt for using the term parents.  Jolt clears his throat and tries again.  "When you are all grown up, I need you to give something to your sister."  
        Primo laughs, "I don't have a sister."  
       Jolt nods, "Not yet, you don't.  But when you are both grown up, I need you to give her something."  
       "How will I know when?"  The boy is very curious but extremely smart.  
       Jolt pulls out a tiny computer chip, "You will know."  He touches the spot on Primo's chest where his birthmark is under the palm of his hand, "I know you will know when the time is right.  I'm counting on it.  Your whole family is."  
       Primo laughs at him, "You are a funny man.  Mom is the only family I have."  
       Jolt remove's Primo's glasses.  Then he turns the glasses around and presses the tiny computer chip behind the bridge.  Jolt takes his time looking at Primo's glowing blue optics.  He wants so bad to look upon the boy with his own optics, but he knows he can't.  Instead, stares directly at the child, "For the love of our family, you must do this."  
        The boy beams, "We are family?"  
        The woman's voice calls down the hall, "Primo?"  
        "In here Mom.  I'm just talking to--"  
       Jolt clamps a hand over the boy's mouth, "You can't tell her.  It's a surprised between just you and your sister.  You can't tell anyone.  Not even your father."  
       "My father?"  The boy is very confused.  Jolt slips the glasses back onto the boy.  The bedroom door bursts open while Jolt's hands are still on Primo's face.  The woman knocks Jolt back with one hand while pressing Primo away from Jolt with the other.  
      "Who are you?!"  She bellows like a mother bear.  Jolt doesn't answer.  The woman slams him to the floor with her foot.  
      "Poco, wait."  Jolt says quietly.  She stops for just a second at her nickname that her mate uses.  Then she reaches over and grabs the metal chair with heavy looped tubes of steel for legs.  She goes to hit him again.  In Cybertronian he pleas _"Wait"_   Instead of hitting him she presses it to his throat.    
       Kegan doesn't rush them.  She is just as shocked by what is going on.  Kegan is at a total loss who this woman is holding her partner at bay.  
       Everyone can see Jolt is trying to think fast what to say.  He looks at Kegan and then back at Poco.  He has to get a message to her with out revealing anything to Kegan.  Poco presses harder to his chest.  
  
       "Let me think," he says in English.  
       Poco thrusts her fist to the floor quickly.  A wrist mounted dagger comes out.  Jolt recognizes it as being Cybertainium, undoubtedly Optimus' boot dagger.  "You have two seconds.  Choose your words _very_ carefully."  
       Jolt runs the languages through his head.  Cybertronian:  No Kegan knows that one too.  French:  too common for Quebec.  Italian:  No that was to close to Spanish which Kegan knows, too.  
       In German he tells her, "He will name your daughter Pax."  
      She responds in a shocked gasp, "You lie."  
      He tries once again still in German, "Keep your head down tomorrow.  Mas will come."  
      Poco's arms begin to shake.  She had been expecting a kidnapping team.  She had been ready for a fight.  She had not been expecting words of encouraging warning.  She steps back carefully.  
        "Mama, is everything okay?  He said he was part of our family."  Poco stands back blocking Jolt and Kegan from approaching her son.  
        Kegan finally speaks, "It's time we go."  Jolt slowly pushes the chair to the side.  He rolls to his knees and very slowly stands up.  
       Poco shakily gets out, "Who are you?"  
      Jolt leans his head down so that only she can see his face. He lowers the sunglasses just enough that Poco can see the blue glow.  She gasps.  He tells her in German, "I was never here.  You can not tell any of the team.  Especially not Prime."   
      "Why are you here?" She asks him in German, knowing he is trying to hide something from his comrade.   
       He tilts his head towards Primo, "A message for your daughter."  With that, he leaves.  Poco ponders why he didn't leave the message with her.  But then again, if he is time traveling, it would be best if she didn't know.  With a soft click to the front door, Poco and Primo are left alone.

        Kegan and Jolt rip off the cable uniform shirts, drop them into the near by trash can and head briskly down the street.  Kegan looks up to Jolt.  His jaw is clenched tight.  She can tell he is dearly trying to keep his head on straight.  But curiosity is burning in her.  She asks, "Who were they?"  
         Jolt stops and looks directly at her.  He even drops his glasses so she can see is optics clearly.  There is a harshness to the glow that she has never seen from him.  This is an order, "Do not ever ask me that again."    
        With that, he turns back to the plan.  Kegan is clearly shaken to the core by the mixture of emotions behind his simple order.

           That night on the plane headed back to the Everglades, Kegan can see silent tears streaming down Jolt's face.  Clearly today's encounter has shaken him to the core as well.  She reaches over and slips her hand into his.  She doesn't look at him and doesn't say anything.  He doesn't move his hand, but carefully closes his fingers into the clasp.  The other hand clamps over his mouth to stifle his sobs.  Her fingers squeeze harder until her knuckles are white.

 

**Everglades: 1400's  
**

        Soundwave gets Frenzie and Rumble to assist him in getting enough gold to coat their key components.  He has decided that it is futile.  But he doesn't want Jolt getting a hold of his parts.  Maybe, by some miracle, in the future his brothers in arms can revive his true form.  So they take the parts, coat them in gold to protect against corrosion.  Then build a clay pot around it.  Once that is done, and much to the horror and grief of Soundwave's mini cons, they watch him seal it inside the shrine like a casket. Their Cybertronian lives are over.

        Star Dreamer watches them.  She feels sorry for him.  She never thought he would truly give up.  He doesn't look like the type to be defeated.  As they finally turn aside, Soundwave catches a glimpse of her in the shadows.  He gives no orders to his mini cons.  They all need to grieve in their own way.  Star Dreamer holds out a Spanish flask to him.  He takes a swig of the intoxicating drink and shudders.  "This is worse than poisoned Energon."  But he takes another drink.    
        After a flask or two, the rest of the night is forgotten.

  
  


**Florida Everglades: 2020  
Natural History Museum:**

         Kegan and Jolt make it to the museum at night.  Once again, they by-pass the alarm system.  Kegan points to the store room.  He nods.  She picks the lock with a few paperclips.  Jolt gives her a curious look.  
         "You want to know why I joined the military?  I was just one step ahead of going either to jail or the CIA.  But after a few people I stole from, no place on the planet would be safe for me."  Jolt shakes his head in amusement.  She smiles back at him, "Oh don't give me that.  You sure as heck enjoyed hacking the internet back in Canada.  Yeah, I saw what you were doing at the WiFi station, while I was getting donuts."  
    He nods his head, "Yeah, that was a bit fun."  
   "Well, lets see if the information you gathered is current."    
      
   They start digging through crates and barrels.  Finally Jolt grabs his shoulder in a new sort of pain.  "We're getting close."  Kegan comes to his area of the store room.  
   They find it.  Clay pot.  Jolt recognizes the design on the pot.  Kegan finds it amusing, "Hey, that looks like Ravage, and Rumble."    
    Jolt smiles, "Yeah, well lets hope it contains the pieces we need."  
    He raises the pot over his head and throws it to the floor, to Kegan's horror.  Jolt kneels down to the shards, brushing away the dust.   
   "Bingo."    
    The clay had covered the metal protecting it from the elements.  The metal is a Hodge potage of purple, black, red and silver.  He turns it over and over again in his hands.  Then he grabs a near by spear.  He pries very carefully.  The inside causes his arm to hurt again.    
     He groans.  "We will have to hurry."  Kegan comes to his side.  She lifts the sleeve of his shirt.  The tattoo is beginning to turn silver and starting to harden.  
      "Jolt, what is going on?"  She is trying to be supportive.  
      "If the shield turns solid silver before I make it by to my quarters in Iacon, I will probably die as a human."  
      She lowers the shirt and presses her hand to the shield, "Then we better find those other pots."  He nods.

       They gather the other pots and slip out of the museum.  Then a long hard drive to the Kennedy Space Center.  With  the rest of their stolen electronics, the crucial remains of Soundwave and his mini-cons, and some good old fashioned ingenuity:  
        A flash of blue lightning and swirling clouds begin to appear.  Kegan looks over at him, "Should we send a probe first?"  
        He shakes his head, "We only have one shot at this."  
       "But what if…"  
       "Kegan, it really doesn't matter anymore.  I'm ready to take the risk.  You don't have to.  You can stay here and make a new life for yourself.  I don't blame you.  But I'm going."  
       They can see the clouds are starting to close up.  She steps forward, and slips her hand into his, "You might get lost and need me to pull your butt out of the sand again."  He smirks at her teasing him.  The cloud comes closer to them.  Kegan closes her eyes, "Dear Lord, I ask your blessing on this adventure."  With that the cloud swallows them up. 

 

 

**Present: Cybertron  
Iacon Base:   
**

        Rodimus and Daniel dash to the space bridge chamber as the klaxon blares.  The swirling purple and red clouds are seen manifesting.  There's a blast of blue lightning.  Then a shot of red.  The thunder is heard and then the cry of two humans.  It sounds like it is shooting through the depths of all time and space.  A final blast of red and blue lighting.  Then the clouds disappear.    
     As the haze clears, Kegan's voice can be heard screaming, "Jolt!  Jolt!  Where are you, Jolt?!"  
    The haze clears.  Kegan is clawing through the haze.  She finds him unconscious beside her.  Putting her hand to his chest, she finds his heart is still beating.  She strokes his human face, then presses her forehead to his, "Come on.  You have to wake up.  Jolt?"    
      His eyes slowly open.  "Where are we, this time?"  He smiles.  
      She smirks back to him, "I have no idea.  But you are stuck with me."  
      He rolls his head to the side, "Well, that could be worse."  And he goes unconscious again.  
     "Jolt!"  She screams clenching his face.  
       Daniel comes forward.  "KEGAN!!  What is going on?"

         Tears are streaming down her face, as she strokes Jolt's face.  She reaches for the sleeve of Jolt's right shoulder.  The silver plate starting to emerge.  Just what he had warned her about.  She looks up to Daniel, "Please, we have to get him to his quarters.  He said we have to hurry."  
        Daniel looks at this human in her arms confused, "Who is he?"  
        "It's Jolt.  Can't you see?"

       Rodimus comes closer and sees the shoulder, "Oh no, no,no.  Not again!"  Then he carefully lifts Jolt.  Rodimus leads the way to Jolt's quarters.  Kegan is running to keep up with swift moving Rodimus.  They make it to Jolt's quarters.  
       Rodimus turns to Kegan and orders: "Tell me exactly what he said."  
       Kegan tries to remember, "He said if he doesn't get to his quarters before the insignia turns to a solid plate, he would die as a human.  I don't know much else.  He wouldn't tell me what we were doing.  But not long after we landed in the Everglades with Cortes, he turned into a human.  Soundwave and his team as well."  
        Rodimus lays Jolt down on the berth.  Then he presses his own fingers to his temple.  Almost like a prayer he pleads, "Optimus, you must tell me what to.  Where are you Optimus?"  
        Kegan is totally  confused.  She looks over to Wheeljack, who is also left shaking his head, just as confused.  Rodimus comes back around, "All I got was a warning about Ratchet's research."  
       Wheeljack pipes up, "You had me destroy all information regarding the Cortes virus.  You said you would not have that curse on your shoulders."  
       "Yeah, well I never said I was the smartest Prime."  
       Wheeljack looks over to the postcard of Toronto.  "That was Ratchet's."  He goes over to it and pulls it down.  Behind it is a  secret compartment.  Wheeljack opens it up.  Inside he finds two syringes.  It is marked, "To make an Autobot human."  
       Wheeljack shows it to the others.  They all gasp.  He looks directly at Kegan, "Where is his shell?"  
       Kegan stammers, "In the 1400's at the Everglades.  When Cortes landed in the new world.  Why what is going on?"  Jolt's breathing is becoming erratic.    
        Rodimus asks quickly, "What were you two doing?"  
      "He was trying to get a message out.  But I don't know who to.  But when we met a short dark haired woman with amazing green eyes and her son in Quebec, he looked like he saw a ghost."  
       Rodimus understands quickly and orders Wheeljack, "Do it."  Wheeljack gives Jolt the dose.  Then Rodimus turns to Kegan, "You better come with me.  I need to know everything."  
       Kegan looks over at Jolt, now breathing steadily,  "That's just it.  I don't know.  He wouldn't tell me.  He said he was afraid of me messing up the time line.  I don't know anything."  
       "Pax."  Jolt mutters.  They all turn to Jolt.  "Pax.  Pax will come."  
        Then they all turn to their Prime, Bearer of the Matrix for direction.

**Past: Everglades: 1400  
**

          Shockwave is suffering from a hang over at the beach.  The afternoon light is killing his optics.  Just as he drapes an arm over his eyes, something flies over him.  Then another bird and then a flash of fur, followed by two sets of young feet.    
         "Sir hurry!"  Frenzie calls to him.  
          Holding his head, Soundwave sits up.  Ever so carefully he opens his eyes.  There's a set of storm clouds coming over the village, even though he is sitting in a patch of bright sunlight on the beach less than a mile away.  
         "Sir?"  Rumble asks again.  
         Soundwave finally snaps to.  He jumps up and follows his team to the village.  He did not expect the welcome.  A white 'Bot as big as Prime is waiting for him.  She smiles triumphantly and then lassos him.  She has a taken a canvas sail and dropped his other captured mini cons on it.  Soundwave is dragged into the middle of the sail turned giant sack.  With one yank, she seals up the bag. The obelisk containing the Decepticon shells is tucked under her other arm.  Then she strides towards the beach.  Her large paw scoops through the sand.  And then, the clouds of pink and blue pull them all away into the sky.  
       Instantly the sky is peaceful and clear again.  
      Star Dreamer is shocked.  She rushes to the dwelling she shared with the god of the waves.  Pulling up the boards, she finds the pots.  While he was a sleep on the beach, she had taken these from the shrine.  Now she wonders if she did the right thing.  
 ****

Present: Cybertron  
Iacon Base  

****Kegan is in the med bay with one doctor while looking through the glass at another doctor and Wheeljack looking over Jolt.  Rodimus and Kup hear Kegan's story.  It takes them at least an hour to go through all she said.  Kegan can't keep her eyes off Jolt in the next room.  Rodimus can feel the weight of everything Jolt just went through.  
        Kegan glances up to Rodimus.  She sees there is something very emotional for this team that Jolt encountered.  
        Rodimus tells Kegan, "As soon as the doctor clears you, return to your quarters and get some rest.  You've been through a lot.  We are going to need your help when Jolt wakes up and his shell returns."  Kegan just nods.  Then Rodimus and Wheeljack confirm the information Kegan gave.  The doctor releases Kegan soon after.  
        First she heads for the showers.  The hot water sears her skin.  But it's just what she needs.  Kegan lets the steam penetrate her pours.  Then she finds herself sinking to the floor.  How will she face Ferrous?  It was hard enough for her to face Rodimus and Wheeljack knowing she was one of them.  They had fought with her family.  This war around Cybertron.  It was her family war now, too.  
       
        Then something dawns on her. Quickly she jumps up and dashes out of the shower.  She must find Ferrous.  Kegan has never gotten dressed so fast.   Then she tears through the halls looking for elderly human Ferrous.  Ferrous is always working with Wroughtiron, and now she knows WHY!  

          Day of all days, she can't find either one of them.  No one can tell her where they are.  Kegan feels like she is grasping at straws.  Finally she resigns to the fact, her body is exhausted and her brain is still hurting from all the emotional information.  She slinks off to her quarters she shares with three other female humans.  Kegan is unconscious before her head hits the pillow.  Her roommates are surprised to see her back and hanging half off the bunk.  They tuck her in and quietly leave her be. **  
**

~~~  
        Late the next day Kegan comes around and is walking the halls looking for Jolt.  She checks the med bay.  Nope.  Then she heads towards Wheeljack's repair ward.  Nope.  She begins asking around.  Someone points her towards the war room.  
         Kegan is leery of entering the war room.  She is not on the council of commanders,  but the doors are open.  Which means they aren't currently in a planning meeting.  Silently, she steps towards the doorway.    
        Still human, his back is to the war room doors.  One hand shoved into his electric blue jacket.  Kegan comes closer to him.  Jolt is slowly letting his fingers feel the grooves on the wall.  She hadn't really paid attention to the writing on the walls before.  But then again, she had never actually entered this room before.  She remains silent.  He doesn't even acknowledge her presence,  but she does see where he is running his fingers.

        There is a new name engraved in the wall.  Ferrous Alloy  
        Kegan heart sinks. "When?"  
       "While we were gone."  He whispers.   
        He lifts his fingers a few rows higher: Chromia, Ferrous' mother.  
        Then he grabs the closest chair.  Up towards the top of the list is a name.  Jolt takes a knife from the back pocket of his jeans.  He starts to carve into the marble.  Kegan is about to object but he silences her with a narrow gaze. The name says Monique Garcia, but Jolt has added to her name: **PAX**  
        Kegan steps back from him.  It was the name he had mentioned.  Would this woman come back?  Kegan looks around the room.  The walls are inscribed with all their fallen.  Her family.  A memorial wall.  There are certain names that stand out to her.  She can recall the stories of some of these heroes: Jazz, Jetfire, Ratchet, Ironhide, Optimus Prime, Braw,l Prowl… It all has new meaning to her now.  But on the wall Jolt is inscribing was the human heroes:   Sparkplug, Monique,  Primo, Chromia?, Ferrous…   
        "Jolt, are you okay?"  Kegan asks him very carefully.  
        He steps down from the chair and puts away his knife.  "I am now.  The record just needs to be set straight."  He starts to leave the room.  With a touch to his arm, she stops him from walking out on her. He doesn't turn to her, "Look, we are back home.  You don't have to baby sit me anymore."  
        She swallows hard, "Maybe it's me who needs comfort.  Did you ever think of that?"  
        "I'm not your counselor."  He tries to let her know, he can't even help her let alone himself.  
         Her fingers slip from his arm,  "Ferrous was my mentor.  She taught me so much,  but I never got to talk to her about family.   I guess I took it for granted that she would ever die.  I guess I hoped she would have a life expectancy like… like you."  She chokes by her own tears for the loss of her only remaining family and friend and that Jolt's own life is at risk.  "She listened to me when no one else would."   
       Jolt swallows hard, "That's not true…."  The silence comes over them again as his sight fixes on one name in particular again.  Kegan sees where his gaze is fixed.

         "That was Monique we saw in Quebec, wasn't it?" She asks carefully.  He turns away. "Wasn't it?"  He doesn't answer her right away.  Then just nods twice.  
          Before anything else can be said:  The space bridge klaxon is heard blaring. They dash from the room.  Joining the race of Autobot and humans to the receiving room, they can feel the tension.  All weapons are made ready for the incoming friend or foe.

       Once again, the purple and blue swirls can be seen at the ceiling.  Then a flash of blue lighting.  A pile of colored metal comes raining down.  Followed by a bunch of sand and palm branches.  Then a smaller pile of bright blue metal.  Just as the bridge is closing up, a white and black streak comes through and crumples on top of the blue metal, with a canvas bag.  With another flash, the space bridge closes.

         The white & black piece of metal is formed, unlike the others that look like scrap.  It pulls it's self upright.  When it rises to its full height (nearly the size of Rodimus Prime) there is a murmur among the bystanders.  The femme 'bot is mostly white, a bit pitted and banged up now, but still stunning.  She has roses marking her shoulder panels.  There is a crucifix engraved and painted to the centered of her chest.  A black streak goes down the back of her helmet, like a human ponytail.  Her face shield retracts, like a familiar leader's.

             Rodimus is the first to speak, gasping in disbelief, "I don't believe my optics."  
             Kegan whispers, "Who is she?   
             Jolt steps forward and answers everyone's question smiling, "Rosa Pax."


	7. Lover of the Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave may not know if he is in love, but he does know the art of love making

  
  
Prime Blood: Jolt in Time Chapter 8  
      
**Present Cybertron:  
Iacon Space Bridge Receiving Room**  
     It is so silent, you could hear a firing pin hit the floor.  Rosa turns to Jolt and smiles.  She touches her forehead right between the eyes, “Message received, Jolt.”  
    Jolt, still in awe, just nods.  Kegan looks between Jolt and Rosa, “This is who you sent the message to?”  
     Jolt still stunned, “Ah uh.”  
     Kegan laughs, “I can’t believe it worked!”  Kegan also realizes quickly, she met Rosa Pax’s mother.  But how?  Who was her father?  Rosa Pax laughs at Kegan’s reaction.  
     Everyone else in the room are still stunned.  Rodimus steps forward.  He reaches a hand out to take Rosa’s, like a gentleman assisting a lady over a step.  She accepts his hand and steps over the space bridge perimeter.  
      She looks over this orange and red ‘bot in front of her.  A beaming smile comes over her face, “Rod?”  
    He swallows hard knowing what he has to tell her next.  No one has heard from Rosa in well over hundred and fifty years.  The situation is dicey.  Clearly some don’t trust her, but as leader, it is his decision how much information he must reveal.  This must be made clear for many reasons.  He know it may hurt her.  
     He squeezes her hand, “It’s Rodimus…. Prime …now.”  
     She squeezes his hand back accepting the meaning,  “Oh.”  She clearly sees he didn’t want to be the barer of news of her father.  She can feel everyone is waiting for her reaction. Instead she turns to Ultra Magnus and holds out the canvas bag.  “Ultra Magnus, good to see you again.  You might want to secure this in a brig quickly.  I don’t know how long the ropes will hold Ravage and Razorbeak.”  
       Ultra Magnus accepts the bag with a nod.  “Good to see you, too, Rosa Pax.”  He turns and with his guards, to secure the prisoners.  
     Rodimus drops his hand, “I think we need to talk privately.”  
     Arcee steps forward aggressively. “Sir, no disrespect, but, you should not be alone with… with  unconfirmed loyalties.”  
      Rodimus scowls at his unofficial body guard.  Rosa laughs and bows her head to Arcee, “Yes, of course.”  
      Arcee points her finger up at Rosa, “Don’t try to be my friend.  I’m not Skates!”  
         
      Rosa steps back from Arcee’s anger.  Rosa looks between Jolt, Rodimus and the others around the room.  She can see things are not what she expected.    
      Rodimus gives the orders:  “Jolt, Springer, get these pieces clear of the space bridge. Secure them in the back portable cargo bay.  Inferno I want you and Red Alert guarding it.  Do not hesitate to blow them lose, if need be.“    
       Jolt looks shocked.  Rodimus explains his orders, “I’m sorry Jolt.  But your shell is mixed with Soundwave’s and his counter parts.  I wouldn’t put it past him to booby trap them.  I can’t risk the base.  I’m not comfortable having him here at all.”  Jolt nods in agreement with his commander.  
      “We still have more teams out there trying to return home.  Kegan, take the space bridge off line until the pieces are clear.  I don’t want anyone else landing on these, and I don’t want to lose them either.”  Kegan nods.  
       “Hound, Arcee, war room for debriefing.”  Rodimus holds an arm out to show Rosa where the war room is, after all, as far as he knows, she has never been to Icon.  
  
 **Present:  
Iacon War Room **  
      Rosa enters the room first.  She sees the large table that is actually a touch screen war table.  Then she looks around at the marble memorial wall.  
       She swallows hard when she sees her mother’s name.  Her brother’s.  Then she sees her father’s name.  She forgets the others in the room and goes to it.  She touches the names reverently.  She touches Ratchet and Ironhide’s names as well.  
  
      Rodimus starts, “I’m sorry, Rosa.”  
      She turns back to him and smiles, “Rod, I mean Rodimus, look… I’m not a child anymore.  It’s been a long time since I accepted my family shield.”  She touches the center of her forehead where the Autobot seal was place by her father.  “I know you haven’t heard from me since I left.”  
      Arcee steps forward, “Left?  Try stole.”  
      Rosa leans over the table to go eye to eye with Arcee, “I will not defend myself to you.”  
      Arcee points to Rodimus, “What about Prime?  Or have you come to assume that title?”  
        Rodimus is curious himself if that is why she was here.  Rosa stands up straight.  She looks at each Autobot in turn.  They are all asking her that question by the gaze on their faces.    
      
     Rosa faces Rodimus directly.  “No, Sir.”  Then she lowers her head in respect to his title.  
     Arcee sneers, “I don’t believe you.”  
     Rodimus turns to Arcee, “Stand down, Arcee.”  
     “Sir you can’t--”  Rodimus silences her with a single look,  Arcee steps back.  
  
       Rodimus turns back to Rosa. It’s debriefing time. “Where have you been since you left Earth?”  
      Rosa asks most respectfully, “Sir, may I be at ease?”  She makes it clear she will accept Rodimus as Prime.  He nods.  Rosa sits down at the table.  She touches it and accesses a map of the solar system.  She touches a planet.  Then she touches a moon orbiting it.  Then she touches an asteroid circling the moon.  
      
        Hound leans in. He enlarges it and sees how horrid the place was.  “How could you stay there for such a long time?  What happened to Sherman?”  
      Rosa drops her head.  She peals back the shield on her forehead.  She with drawls a small piece of metal. It looks like a piece of Sherman’s armor.  Rosa unfolds it.  She slides it across the table to Arcee, “I will leave you to analyze the information.  Hound, could you take me to some Energon.  I need to go offline for awhile.”  
     Rodimus looks at her curiously, “What is it?”  
      “I knew the time was coming soon.  I had to stay on alert for the signal.  I’m about ready to collapse. Please, I don’t care if you secure me in a brig.”  She turns to Arcee, “Or stake me to a post outside for the Drillers to chew on.  Just let me go offline for a few solar cycles.”  
      Rodimus turns to Hound, “Take her to Jolt’s quarters.  He isn’t using them right now.  Stand guard.”  Hound nods.    
      Rosa  stands up.  As she passes Rodimus, she puts a hand on his arm, “I’m glad father choose you.”  
       “He didn’t.  The Matrix did.”  
       Rosa smiles and pats his arm, “And obviously, standing this close to you, it never would have chosen me.”  
       Rodimus puts a hand on hers, “Or at least not yet.”  
       “I pray to God it never chooses me,”  She smiles at him referring back to her human faith.  But then her optics dim and roll back as her knees buckle.  Rodimus quickly catches her in his arms.  Being larger than Hound, he can lift her off her feet.  He carries her down to the med bay.  
       “Come on Rosa, we just got you back.  You can’t leave us again,” he whispers in her ear.  Then he begins to run.  
 **  
Present:  
Iacon Brig:**  
       One moment he is running back to the village, the next thing Soundwave knows, he is being dragged through a space bridge.  When he arrives at the other end, he is still human dumped into Iacon’s brig.   Part of him is relieved to see another of his somewhat like kind, but he certainly isn’t happy with it being an Autobot.  They make him and the animals as comfortable as possible.  The food at least is more tolerable, than the village.  
  
~~  
        The next day Jolt comes to the brig.  With two armed guards, Jolt takes Soundwave, handcuffed, outside to stretch his legs.  
         Jolt asks him, “Are you alright?”  Soundwave just looks up at the sky and shrugs.  Jolt tries again.  “Can you talk?”  
      “Yes,” Soundwave simply answers.  
      Jolt knows that they are in some what similar circumstances.  He is doing his best to be a host and not an executioner.  Even though the thought has crossed his mind quite a few times. “Do you need anything?”  
     Soundwave turns to him with a single look, raising his shackled hands, _Are you serious?_     
       Jolt can’t help but smile slightly.  “Look, we are trying to get both you and I back to ourselves.”  
       “I have a feeling this isn’t the first time you Autobots have dealt with this?  True?”  Soundwave waits for an answer.  
    Instead, it is Jolt’s turn to shoot him a look, _You know I won’t answer that._  
     Soundwave turns away from him.  “How long will this take?”  
      “Ah well, we have run into a problem.”  
      Soundwave is clearly not happy, “And I’m supposed to trust my body in your hands?”  Jolt doesn’t respond.  “Why can’t I put myself back together?”  
      “You aren’t exactly on the top of our trust list.”  
        
      “You should have left me alone.”  Soundwave actually sounds disappointed that he has been brought back.  But it doesn’t sound like the body separating is his problem.  Even being a ’Con of few words, this still sounds like something else.  
       “Soundwave, how are you feeling?”  
        “Look it Autobot,  kill me or return me, but please just leave me alone.  Don’t try to be my friend.”  
        Jolt growls with a fist to Soundwave’s nose, “Oh trust me, I’m not your friend.  But I would like to know, what you did while you were on Earth.  What have you screwed up in the time line?”  
      Soundwave actually laughs.  “You are asking me?!  I want to know what in Primus you did!  What have you done to me?  Because this sure isn’t anything we have dealt with.  But we have heard rumors about  Autobot humans.  So what have you done?  Is this your new interrogation technique? If so, bring it on.  Let’s get this done and over with.”  
      Jolt taps the silver shield on Soundwave’s right shoulder, “That looks painful.”  Jolt raises his own sleeve to show he has a black line, his tattoo has retreated.  Both he and Soundwave know that the clock has been set back for Jolt.  Soundwave’s is still running down.  “How about the others?”  Still Soundwave holds his stoic face.  So Jolt turns on his heal and begins to stride away.  
      “Wait,”  Soundwave calls softly.  Jolt stops.  “The animals seem to be doing fine.  But the rest of us are feeling an internal heat build up and aching joints.”  
       Jolt calls over his shoulder, “I’ll see what I can do.”  Soundwave just nods his head.  
       Within the hour, Jolt personally hits Soundwave, Rumble, and Frenzie with a booster shot of the virus.  It also has a sedative mixed into it.    
        The dreams Soundwave has that night bring a rare smile to his face.  But they weren’t dreams.  It is a memory.     
  
*****  
     A rare spring rain comes down on his Indian shelter.  His mini cons are sound asleep.  Soundwave turns at the sound of Ravage and the cougar slipping inside.  He doesn’t admonish his pet.  Ravage and the cougar curl up together in their corner.  Soundwave turns his attention to the mumbling form on the pallet near his own section of the shelter.  Star Dreamer is getting dripped on from a leak in the roof.  Soundwave doesn’t ponder for long what to do.  
      Ever so quietly he gets up.  Kneeling beside her, he easily lifts her into his arms and brings her to his own thickly padded pallet.  Still it was only meant for one, so he lays on his side, while letting her lay on her back,  but she turns on her side as soon as he lays down, slipping a hand across his chest and over his shoulder.  Soundwave takes a deep breath feeling her body press closer to his.  A feminine leg slips between his own thighs causing his belly to grow hot with a new yet familiar sensation.    
        Her chin tilts up and she whispers, “Master of the Waves…”  Her fingers tingle up the nape of his neck, into his thick hair, pulling his lips down to hers.  This time he knows what to expect, he thinks.  But with press of her chest against his, and his hand still cupped around her curved hip, he finds all new sensations driving this human body.  “I’m all yours,” he hears her whisper.  Submission.  She has finally submitted to him.  But submitted to what?    
     It’s her hand that slips down his chest, across his hip, releasing his last covering.  With a tug, it is laying on the floor.  Fire erupts from his loins.  A new soft sound rolls out of his throat.    
       Ravage lifts his head, but drops it quickly when the cougar tugs his ear with her teeth.  
      Soundwave is no fool, she wants to be with him.  Star presses her body against him, pressing him back into the bedding.  Then she rises up to straddle his hips, pulling her clothing over her head.  Soundwave wants to be revolted, but the sensations emanating from this body, override his Cybertronian past.    
      He has no desire to stop his hands and body from exploring this female.  His female.  She has given herself to him.  He rises up, to join her sitting up so his taste sensors can investigate.  Her skin is so soft beneath his finger tips.  His own skin tingles excitedly at her own investigation of his body.    
      He finds no shame in a sharp intake as she fully explores his body. Curious hands can be so exiting. His own hands delight in the soft curves, mounds, and creases of her female form.  
       He knows that when Rumble and Frenzie sleep, it’s like the dead, so he enjoys the sounds he can pull from her. He even enjoys the sounds she pulls from him in their love making.  
       Her body doesn’t just submit to his. It’s more like it joins with him. They curl, croon, mold to each other in a passion of taste, heat and need.  
        Human or Cybertronian, there is just something about an overload of sensations that relax and yet also heighten a relationship. He is quite pleased to see her overload several time to his minstrations.  
       It’s almost a mission to see how many sounds he can pull from her in each overload.  
       To his surprise, she is not satisfied though, until she can pull his overload out. As much as he is smug to making her weak, it is she who is more smug in being able to be the only one who can make him smile like that.  
       “Oh shut up,” he lightly smacks her rear. She just giggles and curls into his body. Soundwave lets her fall asleep first. Then, he lays himself over the top of her in protection.  
        Ravage is in much the same position with his own mate, before they both drift off.  
  
*******  
    Soundwave shoots up out of the dream gasping for breath.  What did those retched Autobots put into that medicine?   He tries to make that question the truth.    
    But as he looks over at Ravage, who also has a mournful look on his muzzle, Soundwave knows deep within his spark is the real truth.  But now he has to live with this reality.  His eyes meet Ravage‘s.  Ravage hops up on the bunk beside him, laying his head down sadly on his master’s lap.  Soundwave buries his fingers into Ravage’s fur behind the ears.  Then he leans over, “Not a word of this to the others.”  
    Ravage turns his muzzle to his master, and nuzzles his cheek in agreement.  Then lays his head back down.  Soundwave also lays back, tucking one hand behind his head, continuing to massage Ravage, but his mind wanders back to Star Dreamer.  Will she be alright?  Will he be alright without her touch?  He actually prays to the All Spark that when he is returned to his true form, that he retains his memories with Star Dreamer.  
 **  
Earth Past : 1400  
Everglades **  
      With the wild departure of their god, the village is stunned.  Some want to stone Star Dreamer for chasing him off, but others see her at the ocean shore with the cougar crying her heart out.    
        In the weeks that followed, it becomes clear that the cougar is expecting.  Within a few more weeks, Star Dreamer figures out, she too is with child.  That ends the town wanting to stone her.  When her son arrives, she has been lucky, he looks like his mother.  Even the eyes.  She has been very lucky.  
    The cougar has five kittens.  Two that look just like their father.  The other three just like their mother.  The two black ones have to flee as soon as weaned.  Their red eyes make them targets.  Star Dreamer never did see them again.  Her son she holds tight and teaches him that even the stars are no limit to his possibilities.


	8. Mated Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well so much for CMO Ratchet's orders for the Autobot-humans not to engage in copulation. 
> 
> Jolt not only has met his match, but found a mate. He's trying so hard to follow his mentor's orders, but damn the spark wants what the heart wants.

Prime Blood Jolt in Time Chapter 9

Cybertron: back to the Future

 ****Kegan and Jolt get the parts to the cargo bay.  Jolt leaves to deal with Soundwave.  When he returns, he shoots her a smile of encouragement.  Wroughtiron, much quieter and solemn, comes to help them.  At one point, Kegan goes to Wroughtiron and squeezes his hand, "I'm sorry.  Ferrous was truly amazing.  I will miss her encouragement very much."  
       Wroughtiron returns the smile, "Yeah.  She was my best friend and my worst enemy."  
       Kegan joins his amusement, "I've heard that about twins."  Wroughtiron is surprised Kegan would use that term.  Wheeljack comes in and calls everyone together and ending their private conversation.

      "It looks like we have most of the pieces separated between Jolt and Soundwave.  The next part is to have a team work on each individual."  
      Wroughtiron looks over at Jolt, "Who should be our priority?"  
      Wheeljack also looks to Jolt, "Should we try with one of the simple ones first?"  
     Jolt laughs, "I have respect for Soundwave.  There is no simple one.  I am going to work on myself.  I'd like Kegan to help me."  
      Wheeljack nod, "So be it.  I think we should take a break first.  Six hours, then come back with a fresh look.  Go."  Then teams all begin to leave the room.

     But not Jolt.  He goes over to his body.  Kegan comes over to his side.  They stare down at his body in shambles.  Jolt slips his hand into hers. "That was very kind of you to talk to Wroughtiron."  
      "Well, we are family after all.  Looks like we are all that is left."  He squeezes her hand.  
      Jolt bends a knee and leans forward.  Laying on top of his chest panel is a ring.  It is black with iridescent blue.  He picks it up, releasing Kegan's hand.  Kegan just watches him.  A smile comes across his face as he gives it a twist, making the ring two.  He turns around and shows it to her, locking them back together.  His smile reaches all the way across is face, holding it up.  
        Kegan looks at him curiously.  "Isn't that a coupling ring?"  
       He nods.  "It's one of mine."  
       She looks at it, "How can you be sure?  It's so small."  
       He laughs and steps closer to her.  He separates the rings again.  This time, he takes one ring and slips it on his left hand.  He takes her right hand.  "Watch,"  he slips the ring onto her right hand.  She can feel the tingle.  Then he takes her right hand with his left hand.  There are no visible sparks, but she can feel the sparks between them.   Jolt pulls her closer to him.  With his right hand around her waist, she is now face to face with him still clasped into his left hand.  "Thank you, Kegan. You saved my life numerous times."

       She is face to face with him.  She can feel his heart beating under their clasped hands.  Yet her voice can only whisper, "Jolt, I needed you too."  She leans even closer to him, "I'm afraid I still need you."  
      "So do I."  He turns his head towards the pile of parts.  
       She's about to yank away from him.  Thinking he just used their quiet moment as a joke.  But he tugs her hand bringing her back against him.  "If this doesn't work…"  
       "Don't talk like that."  She tries to encourage him and rest her head against his shoulder.  He drops his on hers.  Now they just hold each other with all that was almost lost and all that has been recently found between them.  
  
          Kegan also realizes something else.  "Orion Pax."  Jolt _uh-ha's._    So she continues,  "That was Optimus' previous name, right?"  Jolt nods.  Kegan is silent for a moment, "You mean to say, we met…"  
        "Yes," Jolt softly answers without moving.  Kegan holds tighter to Jolt now.  Information is now all coming together for her.  The whole virus.  Ferrous as a human.  Rosa an Autobot.  Kegan clutches Jolt tighter.  She knew that with the All Spark gone, their families were dying.  And yet some how, life was coming back to them.  Even if this was war, life was very precious to them.   
  
        A human commander comes back into the room, "They're about to close down the kitchen if you want anything, get it now."  
        Kegan and Jolt step apart and nod.  The tingle breaks.  Kegan starts to pull the ring off, but Jolt wraps his hand around hers, "Keep it.  If I need it, I'll know where to find it."    
      They head into the commissary.  
        The days grow long.  They take the mandatory breaks.  But find sleep fleeting.  Frustration is mounting and at times taking it's toll on their friendship.  

 **~~**  
         Kegan and Jolt are at it again.  Barking and bellowing at each other.  They had been fine during dinner.  Laughing joking and a few quiet comments just between each other.  What happened between the mess hall and crew quarters?  
    "Take that back." he barks at her.  
    "No, because it is the truth."  
     "You lie."  
     "No, I'm not."  
     "How can you be so sure?"  
     "I saw with my own eyes."  
     He gawks at her, "Yeah right. Tell me what you saw."  
     "I met them."  
      "So?"  
       "One was a surgeon and one a robotic engineer. Like their father."  
      "Like their mother?"  
      "I heard them talking.  Orion's wife, Starlex, was taking about her pregnancy.  Jazzol comparing it to the comments their mother said."  
      "And so what?"  
       "Jolt you are an idiot!  Look at the timing?  You have his records.  You do the math!  You figure it out.  Ratchet didn't follow his own orders.  Even he couldn't. He loved her!!!"  Jolt paces away from her. "I saw the rings on their right hands.  I heard them tell somebody it was their mother's wedding ring.  Jolt!  It was a black and red iridescent coupling ring."  She thrusts up her own right hand when he turns.  Flashing his own coupling ring in his face.  
       Jolt steps in front of her.  He slams his left fist into the locker directly beside her head. "Take that back."  
       She stands on her tip-toes and goes nose to nose with him. "No."  She steps even closer to him.  Her lips are practically touching his, "Face it, your friend fell in love.  You can too.  You already are."  
      He turns his back on her.  He enters the very next door.  She braces her arms against the door way, holding it open.  She smirks at him.  "So what do you think now?"  
      He keeps is back to her, "You think you are so smart.  You think you have all the answers, don't you?  Well I dare you."  
     She steps into the room and smugly says, "You dare me to what?"  
     He whirls around.  She sees the look in his eyes has quickly changed.  He strides towards her.  He slams his hand against the button that closes the door.  He places his hands on either side of her shoulders.  Now he is face to face with her.  
     Her breath is panting, "You dare me to what?"  
    "Tell me you aren't in love."  
     She loops her arms around his neck and presses her lips to his, "I never said I _wasn't_ in love with you." He presses into her.  Her lips capture his.  He is being sucked down into her fire.  His arms have a mind of their own as they wrap around her and secure her to his own heated body.  "Can you resist this?"  
      He buries his face into the crook of her neck.  He can't get enough of her.  "I don't want to resist."  
      "I told you," she smiles.  
       He yanks away from her and pushes his hands through his hair, turning his back on her.  "What are you doing to me?"  
       "I did nothing to you.  I should be asking what you have done to me."  
      "Autobots don't have time to ....feel this way.  We don't sub come to … to…"  
     "Desire?  To companionship?  To need?"  He stops at her words.  She keeps going, "Tell that to Chromia.  Tell that to Firestar. Tell that to Connie."  She lifts her hands to him.    
       "It has nothing to do with human, Autobot, Decepticon or Cybertronian.  It comes down to you directly, Jolt. You don't want to feel yourself weak because you--  
       This time she takes his ring from her right hand (friendship) and ever so slowly she slides it onto her left hand (mate/wife).    
       "--love."  
      His breath catches in his chest.  She accepts him as her one and only.  No words can stop them this time.  Neither one tries.  The kiss begins the consummation of the unrehearsed vow.  
       He doesn't waste time either, because taking time will give him a chance to change his mind once again.  And he knows good and damned well, that time is a curse.  
        Hungry to stall time, his kisses become hard bites.  Even though these hands are human, he could swear they become his grapples again. Her body quivers as if he is sending tingles through his long gripping fingers. It's not actually electrical shock, no this is pure tingles of desire and passion. Her own hands are claws digging into his tall slender shoulders for purchase as he consumes and melds them together right there against the wall.  
       She shrieks in pleasure as he takes her all new heights, charging her body with a passion that could light Cybertron from Iacon to Kaon!  
       Like the sizzle of an electrical storm, his body tingles from head to toe with what her body, kisses, and cries do to him.  
       Jolt may not be able to give her his Spark, but that doesn't stop him from giving her everything else. Including his heart.  
        
        The passionate joining leaves them a panting mess on the floor still leaning against the door. "I think I've met my match," she snuggles into him.  
        He massages her nape, "It's pronounced, mate, my darling."  
        This time their kiss is sealing their love for all time and space.

~~  
        The next day the teams are back at it again, trying to get the pieces back together. Rosa and Jolt have be working diligently to get those shells back together.  In Rosa's frustration with all those tiny parts she finally sits back and rubs her optics, "You know Jolt, this would be so much easier if we could just wave a magic wand and _poof_ they reassembled themselves."  
      Jolt drops the wrench.  "Antidote?"  He knew it sounded familiar.  
      Rosa looks at him shocked.  "I heard my mother tell  Uncle Ratchet that, just before she hit the Decepticon with the modified spike."  
     "What exactly did she say?"  He leans in.  
     "She said, 'Ratchet, the children are the antidote.'"  
     Now he is truly excited.  Ratchet's notes are starting to make sense.  "Alright!  Since you have been gone, you know a few of us have been hit with this _thing,_ right?"  
     Rosa looks at all the other techs in the room.  He nods his head and points to the door.  Jolt and Rosa head towards his quarters.  Kegan isn't happy.  Jealousy actually crosses her face, yet she stays professional.   Jolt points back to the pile, "Make sure Frenzie and Rumble's parts are separate."  Kegan frowns, disappointed.  She wishes she could be at Jolt's side helping him.  
      Entering Jolt's quarters, he seals the door and faces her directly, "I have Ratchet's secret files.  No one, not even Prime knows I have these."  
      "Why not tell Rodimus?"  Rosie looks concerned for his secrecy against Prime.  
      Jolt quickly explains Ratchet's reasons for sharing information freely with Optimus.  Therefore he feels free to share freely with Rosie.  Then he finishes with, "In fact, your mother said you were the antidote.  Ratchet used the antidote to get back into his own shell.  I wonder if you have an antidote now that you are a 'Bot, to reassemble a shell.  Are you willing to try?"  
      She rolls her sore neck around, "Anything to make this less tedious."  Jolt laughs with his own human muscles tense, aching, and frustrated.  They spend the next two days locked in his quarters working on a Transformer antidote.  Not even Rodimus' bribes of fudge or Kegan's encrypted messages that leave Jolt blushing have them stalling their work.  

        Finally, Prime calls rank on them,  but they just tell them they are still working on the problem.  They will contact him when they have a conclusion.  Rodimus swears at them both.  
       And then on the third day, break through.  Jolt and Rosa look exhausted but gleeful.  They return to an empty cargo bay.  Every one else has gone to bed.  Rosa looks down at Jolt, "So who do we target first?"  
      Jolt knows he wants it to be someone else, but also has honor.  He pipes up, "Me."  
      "No. Soundwave."  They both turn around to Rodimus' command from the doorway.  "Now tell me what you two have been up to.  I really don't like being kept in the dark."  He turns to Rosa with a secret meaning.  "I'm supposed to know what is going on under my command."    
       Rosa drops her head in submission.  "Yes, Sir."  
       It bothers Jolt to see Rosa is humbled so he tries, "Sir it was my--"    
       Rodimus waves away the rest of the statement with his hand.  "Just tell me what is going on."  
       Jolt explains, "Rodimus, We believe Rosa has the antidote in her animatronic fluid that will quickly reassemble the shells.  It won't return the sparks to the shells.  That is a separate version of the antidote."  
     "How does it work?"  He crosses his arms over his chest.  
       "Rosa is second generation to this virus.  Remember her father was also hit by a meteorite that messed with his DNA.  We think at also effected her DNA.  Poco had done tests with the children's blood."  
      "My brother gave me copies of Mama's diary.  He also gave me copies of my parents communications."  
      Jolt sighs surprised, "What?"  He wondered where her detailed knowledge came from.  
      She looks over at him, "That's where I got my information.  Not from here," she taps her head.  "From here," she taps her heart/spark.

       Everyone is silent for a few minutes.  Finally Rodimus touches her arm ever so tenderly, "Rosie, are you alright?"  
       She doesn't face him, but swallows very hard, "You would think after a hundred years of only having my uncle's medical research and my parents love letters for "entertainment", I would have them all memorized and be numb to the information.  But I'm not.  It's been…"  She sniffs and pulls away from Rodimus.  Then she lifts her head high, wiping away the tears, "My parents loved each other very much.  And more than that, they loved me and my brother."  Jolt and Rodimus nod.  Love is not a word Autobots generally use flippantly.  But it is not a lost word, either.  It is probably one of the most sacred words.    
  
       Rosa can see this is getting heavy again.  She goes over to Jolt's pile.  She picks up one of his tazzer grapples.  She retracts her own hand and locks on the tazzer.  She looks over the piles of pieces then back to Jolt and Rodimus.  "Alright, so who is first?"  
      Rodimus flicks a finger towards the purple pile, "Soundwave.  If it doesn't work, no loss to me."  Rosa and Jolt just stare.  "Besides the others will be at a bit of loss without him."  
        Rosa nods.  She charges up the tazzer, and then releases a bolt of magnetic electricity.  The pieces energize and then begin to reassemble.  
      Jolt asks, "Do we send him back to his shell now?"  
      Rodimus shakes his head, "No, not yet."  He waits until the process is complete.  Then he nods to Rosa to do the others.  She starts on Frenzie.  "We will drop them off and leave a dart gun with the antidote."  
       "I wouldn't leave the antidote with them.  I would just shoot them.  Don't leave any trace of something for them to analyze."  
        "Mmm, good point."  
   
        Rosa is working on the birds now.  It looks like this is starting to take a toll on her.  She finishes with the birds.  Rodimus calls to her, "Rosa, are you alright?"  
       "Yeah.  I can do Ravage, but I need to stop.  I'm sorry Jolt, but I need to reenergize."  
      Jolt smiles, "That's alright.  I have a date with Kegan anyway.  And I would rather mine was done right."  Jolt almost blushes.  
     Rosa laughs.  Rodimus looks a Jolt confused.  "Ratchet's orders?"  
     Jolt points a finger at Rodimus, "Don't start with me, Prime!"  Rosa quickly looks away and finishes with Ravage.  She returns the tazzer to Jolt's pile of parts.  Jolt has left the room.     
  
         Jolt jogs down the hall to the basket ball court.  Kegan is trying to throw free throws.  "Hey, there."  He calls from the door. She turns and completely missing the shot.  Laughing, he scoops up the ball and dribbles down the court.  Then with a light lay-up, makes the basket.  
       "Show off."  She calls to him.  He shrugs and scoops up the ball again spinning it on one finger tip.  Kegan rolls her eyes at him.  Then he tosses the ball over his shoulder and strides over to her in two steps.  They just stare at each other. Instantly they clasp each other and drown in an all consuming kiss.  He doesn't have the guts to tell her their time will be at an end soon.  How can he tell her, they are almost done?  How can he tell her that the silver plate is coming back and are afraid to give him another shot?  
     Instead he begins to feel light headed.  He figures it is the kiss and pulls back, "Kegan, you know there will never be anyone else.  You know I will always be your sparkmate."  
      Kegan looks down at his body wrapped around her finger, "Jolt--"  
  
      But before she can finish, Jolt slides from her arms collapses on the floor.  Instantly Kegan calls for medical back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orion and Jazzol (OC sons for Ratchet, Heart Wrenched)  
> Starlex (OC for Starscream and Alexis, Red Star and later Orion's Star and Jazzol)  
> Ferrous and Wroughtiron (OC children for Chromia & Ironhide, Ironbands and later Iron's World)  
> Rosa and Primo, (OC children for Optimus and OC Poco, Prime's Bloodlines)


	9. Electra

Prime Blood Jolt in Time Chapter

****  
****

Present: Cybertron  
Iacon Med-Bay

 ****While Rodimus has left with his team to deliver Soundwave to a rock far away from Iacon, but not too far away from his brother in Tarn, Kegan sits at Jolt's side.  He is unconscious, but alive.  Kegan won't let them remove his coupling band.  Explaining that it is part of his real body, it has to be helping not hurting.  The doctor concedes.  Wheeljack lets Kegan stay.  After everything she has watched Jolt go through, she has every right to stay with him.  Maybe she is the only help? ****

The next day, Rodimus comes back.  Kegan doesn't blame Wheeljack for joining them for a Lobbing game.  They need a break.  But Kegan can't leave.  It is becoming clear to some, that Kegan is more than Jolt's friend and time traveling companion.  She wouldn't be the first EMC smitten with an Autobot (or Decepticon).  
  
       After the game, Wheeljack, Rodimus, Wroughtiron and a human doctor are over to the side of the room discussing Jolt's progress.  Kegan returns to Jolt's side after a trip to refresh.  She whispers something into his ear while intertwining her fingers with his.  The command team all turn to watch her.  Then Jolt's monitor starts going haywire.  
        Kegan barks, "Not again, you don't!"  

      The human doctor moves towards them but Wroughtiron puts a hand on his shoulder, "Wait."  
      Kegan leaps onto the gurney.  Her left hand fist slams onto Jolts chest.  "You will not do this to me again."  She slams his chest again.  But this time a red electrical discharge comes from her hand at impact.  "I just finally found a friend."  Slam more red flares.  Tears become visible, "I just got you to admit love."  Slam, blue and red sparks. "I will not be alone again!"  Slam more blue sparks this time.  "I will not lose you!"  Slam, red sparks, "You promised me!"  
       "She's going to kill him,"  the human doctor bellows.  
       Wroughtiron takes a step towards Kegan and Jolt, "No, she won't. I've seen this before.  She is going to save him."   
       They all are confused, for there is nothing in their memory.    
      Wroughtiron catches Kegan's hand in mid flight and softy guides.  "Try it this way, Kegan."  He place Jolts' left hand directly over his heart.  Then he takes Kegan's left hand on top, making the rings touch.  He takes her right hand over her head, "When you bring it down, slam and hold it.  Go!"  He steps back.    
       Kegan doesn't take the time to ask.  She just does what he says.  When her right fist impacts with their hands, massive red and blue sparks erupt.  This time, Jolt's chest lurches up off the gurney as if shocked.  If Kegan hadn't be seated across him, he would have launched off.  Then Jolt's eyes pop open and he gasps.  
      Kegan breaks the hand connection instantly, and drops her head across his chest sobbing in relief.  Jolt, still gasping a being beaten in the chest, wraps his arms around her.  
       The doctor is stunned, "I've never seen anything like that."  
       It dawns on the other two mech: "Ahhh," Wheeljack and Rodimus' jaws drop open, "I have."  
       Wroughtiron strides back over to them smiling, "That went better than I expected."  
       But the other two are still confused, "How did she do that?"  
       Wroughtiron smiles broadly up at them, "I believe, that is my niece."  Everyone looks between Wroughtiron and Kegan clutching her husband.  
       Wheeljack's breath slips out, "By the All Spark."  
       Rodimus chuckles, "You can say that again."  He waggles his hand in the air leaving the room, "I swear, nothing surprises me anymore."    
       Wheeljack calls back, "Careful with those words, Prime."  
       A few hours later, the doctor releases Jolt into Kegan's care.  And Rodimus will eat his words.

 **Iacon Base  
Jolt's Quarters**  
         Curled up to his side, she trails her fingers down his arm across his chest.  "Tell me… what is going on."  Jolt presses his lips to her temple.  He is in no mood to tell her.  He can't tell her his decision will manifest in just less than an hour. Time must stand still, he pleads.  
     Kegan pushes his arm away and stands up.  He still says nothing.  Pulling on her jumpsuit, with her back still to him she says with bite, "Well, hope you got what you wanted.  Maybe I got what the others did."  She hits the door release to leave.  She gets one foot past the threshold …  
         "Kegan…"  he quietly says.  She almost didn't hear him.  She stops but doesn't turn around.  "I'm sorry."  
      She bites back, "You should have remained silent."  She moves forward.  He jumps off the bunk after her and bolts through the door into the hallway.  Kegan is already halfway down the corridor full of humans and 'Bots.  
  
      "Kegan, wait!"  he calls after her.  She continues to stride down the hall with her back straight.  "You were right!"  He bellows.  Everyone stops and looks at him.  Kegan stops.  But she doesn't turn around.  "Please don't go."  He tries again. "Not like this."    She pauses, but then keeps going. He strides quickly to her ignoring the stares everyone is giving him.  "Why?"  is all she says not facing him.  
     He puts his hands on her shoulders turning her to face him.  She's been crying.  "I can't follow Ratchet's orders either."  
     "What orders?" She tries again.

       "Don't fall for the humans.  Don't let the human emotions rule you."  He steps closer to her.   His lips are a hair away, "But his direct orders were, don't procreate."  He kisses her in a way that makes her body feel like his lips alone could do this alone.    
       Pulling back, "I want you to take a piece of me with you when I can no longer hold you in my arms.  I want you to have all my love.  I want you to carry the seed of our love. I want you to take the hope of a life we could have had.  I want you to take my dreams in your arms and tell her that you'll love her forever.  Tell her of a life that fought all the odds to make sure she would be born.  Tell her she was created in a burst of passion, desire, and all consuming love."     
        He captures her being again with his kiss.  Then he pulls back again.  He can feel everyone is watching them.  "Tell our daughter, I said to hell with the rules because it would confuse things.  Tell her she is the future.  Tell her she is all our hopes and dreams."  He sees Kegan's tears somehow between his own.     
       Then ever so tenderly he tells her,  "I may die.  I will die. So will you. But I don't want our love to be in vain.  We didn't go through all time and space to have our hopes, our dreams for nothing.  Why else are we fighting this war?"  Kegan curls into his arms and he strokes her back.  "Ratchet made those orders so that things wouldn't get complicated.  But when he was faced with his own orders, he couldn't do it."  Jolt lifts her chin to face him directly.  "He couldn't let Connie finish her life alone with out love.  His love.  You were right, Kegan.  The legacy of their love lives on with Orion and Jazzol's children.  Ferrous gave you her love.  Rosa has come to share her parent's legacy with Rodimus.  I ask you to take our love and carry it on.  I will go and defend your lives.  You raise her with that knowledge.  Teach that the legacy of love is all their heritage."  
       With that he gives her one last all consuming kiss.  Then he strides away from her.    
       He looks up at Rosa coming to get him. "Let's do this now.  I'm ready."  
       Rosa turns back to Kegan who is sobbing.  "Jolt, you don't have to.  We could do more research and keep you as a human."  
       He shakes his head, "No.  Return me to my body.  I have a family to defend."  He smiles at Kegan and disappears into the cargo bay.

        Kegan pleads at the tops of her lungs, "JOLT !!"  The walls reverberate with her cry of anguish and passion pulled through time and space.  Inside the cargo bay.  Kegan hears the small caliber Autobot weapon fired off.  Kegan drops to her knees in an all consuming shutter, "Nooooooo!" the halls echo again.    She can hear an Autobot coming to his feet beyond the cargo doors.  
       Their time together in this form has ended.  They have returned to two separate beings.  Daniel comes to her side.  He puts an arm around her waist and half carries her back to her quarters.  He calls the medic on the radio, "Kegan's quarters.  Prepare a sedative for a pregnant female."    
       Jolt's declaration of love had been quite public, no reason to hide it further.

Inside the Cargo Bay: Jolt

 ****Human Jolt smiles one last time at Kegan before he dashes inside the cargo bay.  Rosa follows him.  She charges his tazzer and energizes his shell.  It quickly reassembles.  Jolt looks up to Rosa with a smile.  "I'm ready."  
       Rosa removes the tazzer, setting it on the floor.  They will assemble it back to his shell later.  She drops a green pod into her small pistol.  Kegan's plea of his name at the top of her lungs from the hallway reverberates the walls.   
         Jolt takes the barrel of Rosa's pistol and points it directly at his chest.  Rosa fires.  Jolt begins to glow green and blue.  He dashes to his shell and leaps into the open chest cavity.  His shell's head jolts back with a smile as it comes back online.  "It's good to be back."    
      Rosa silently nods.  She hands him his tazzer.  He snaps it on, checks that it is working properly then he looks over at Rosa noticing she is rather quiet.  "Are you alright?"  
      Rosa smiles tearfully, "Yeah, I just need a moment."  
      Jolt steps forward, "I'm sorry if I spoke out of turn, earlier."  
      "Don't be." She touches his arm softly. "What you just did.... Kegan in the hallway....I just saw my parents' lives flash before my eyes."  
      "Oh, yeah."  It's pretty somber for him too.  Just as Optimus, Jolt has just set a lot aside for his own family for duty. It's almost painful to ask, but he does. "And?"  
       A sob escapes her throat, "I want what they had, - you have- but without the grief."   

       Rodimus dashes into the room before Jolt can answer her.  Rodimus is shocked by what he has seen,  "Kegan has collapsed in the hallway.  They're calling for a sedative.  She's _**pregnant**_?"  Then he looks at Jolt back to his natural form.  "You're back?"  Jolt nods.    
      Rodimus looks over at Rosa trying to choke back a sob.  His face drops in sympathy to her.  "And you?"  
  
       It's the last straw for her.  She chokes out, "Ex…excuse me."  She accidentally slams him in the shoulder as she pushes past him out the door.  
      Rodimus feels like he has lost control of the entire base.  "What in Primus is going on??!!"  No one answers so Rodimus touches his com.  "Wheeljack, Jolt is back.  Check him out."  Wheeljack acknowledges.    
      Rodimus turns back to Jolt jabbing his finger to the blue chest. "And _this_ is exactly why I wanted that virus eliminated. Too many emotions."  
      Jolt steps in towards his commander, tapping the back side of his own finger over Rodimus' spark. "Just wait.  Your turn is right out that door."  
       Rodimus scowls, "What is that supposed to mean?"    
      Jolt readjusts his own shoulder plates but cocks his head to his friend _You know what I mean._   Then he strides out the door.  "Where is my wife?"  Jolt asks the nearest human.  They all look at him confused. Bots use the term sparkmate, not wife. And Jolt, mated?

Present: Iacon  
Human Med-Ward

 ****Before Jolt can make it to her door, Prime has called his name, along with others, to the shuttle bay.  It is mission time.  He is gone.  Kegan heard it over the PA system.  
       Kegan curls up on her gurney against the wall in a tight ball.  Her emotions are a complete mess. The last time she felt this awful what when she was on training for a blackout assignment.  She had been gone for four weeks.  When she came back, a letter was waiting for her.  Her Aunty Nicky had died.  The funeral had been taken care of by the neighbor.  There was nothing left for Kegan.    
     The next letter was her assignment.  She was going off world.  As a misfit, how had she gotten this assignment?  
       Grief and elation.  They are mixed bag of hammers.  A blessing and a curse.  Who can she turn to now?  Her bunk mates have been sent on a mission.  But even they didn't know what a misfit she was, who was she?  Did she really hear Jolt's voice from the cargo bay asking about his wife? No, it had to be the sedative talking.

        Kup comes to her part of the room.  "Kegan Fellows?"  Kegan turns her head carefully away from the wall to look up at the old warrior. She nods.  He smiles supportively at her.  "Are you alright?"  
       Kegan's voice shakes, "I don't know, Kup.  I think I need to sleep.  Or I need to wake up.  This is all one big crazy dream isn't it?"  
      He continues to smile as he sits on a crate and leans on her wall. "What do you mean?"  
      Ever so carefully she rolls over so she can look up at the old mentor.  "I'm not really on a planet a gazillion miles from home living with sentient robotic beings?  I didn't just come through a space bridge turned time machine, did I?  I wasn't told that my grandparents are actually these same robotic species I am working beside, right?  I didn't just give my heart to one who turn human, then turned back to a robot.  Did I?  I didn't just hear _him_ say I'm pregnant when I don't even know that myself?"  Then her voice really waivers, "He didn't just call me his wife… did he?"  The tears are leaking down her face.  
       Kup ever so carefully, strokes one finger over her helm like one might soothe a puppy. "You are right, Kegan.  Get some sleep."  
     He starts to pull away, but she grabs is finger with both hands. "Wait!  He is coming back, right?"  
      Kup leans back, "Kegan, you are a soldier.  I need them to all come back,  but it doesn't always happen that way. We may have lifespans longer than yours, but we are mortal."  
       Her hands drop and she looks down to her belly, "But Kup, if he's right, I can't do this alone."  
      Kup smiles broadly, "Kegan, you are home.  You will never be alone again.  Now sleep."  He leaves the room shutting the lights off.  

~~  
       Kegan doesn't know how long she slept, but when she wakes up, she finds herself in the glow of soft blue light.  There is a warm breath of air on her body.  She looks up and sees Jolt's Cybertronian smile.  "Hello, love."  
      She smiles up at him, "So, this is real?"  
     He stretches and smiles broader.  Kegan realizes, she has been sleeping in his hands in his quarters.  "Very real.  How are you?"  
     She smiles back, "Much better now.  How long have I been asleep?"  
      "A good long time.  But you needed it.  You have been pushing it pretty hard between working with me," then with a twinkling smile, "And playing with me."    
      She blushes and casts her eyes down to her belly, "It's true?  How did you know before me?"  
       "Give me your hand."  She lays her left hand on top of the banded mark on his own finger. When he reverted back, it must have transfer over  Then he takes his finger tip and touches her belly. Her ring and his band low softly red and blue.  Then a slight flash and burst of color.  He chuckles, "Somebody moved."  
         Kegan quickly runs the numbers through her head, "But Jolt, it's been less than a week.  How could…?"  
        He leans closer and his very warm breath whispers against her ear, "Life knows no boundaries."  
       She smiles up to his faith.  "And you are sure it is a daughter?"  
      "Yes."  He almost seems to beam.  The color from their rings begin to change to a pink hue.  Once again she casts him a curious gaze.

 **Cybertron~ time moves forward**  
       Kegan finds her new normal as the new lead to the space bridge tech staff.  Side by side with Wroughtiron when he isn't in the med bay.  Kegan finally finds peace with letting Jolt go to battle.  He in turns, find peace in letting her stay behind and he not on base guard duty.

        That is until the day Rosa Pax goes Missing In Action, again.  Everyone is on edge now.  When Jolt is home, he holds her tighter in their sleep.  Kegan sleeps better in his hand as well.  But such is a soldier's life.  As Kegan gets bigger and heavier, so do some of the missions.  So he is away weeks at a time.

          When Kegan is nearly eight months along, she waits at the doorway to the shuttle bay watching them embark.  Jolt is the last one on.  He stops at the door.  Rodimus says something to him.  Jolt shakes his head.  But then he dashes back to Kegan and sinks to his knees before her.  Kegan presses his forehead to her chest.  His breath warms their daughter.  Kegan can tell her time will come soon.  There is something between the daughter and her father.  Jolt lifts his head after saying his prayer to face Kegan.    
        Kegan presses her lips to his, "We will be fine."  
        He smiles, "And so will I."  
       With that he pulls back to his wheels and dashes to the shuttle.  He leaps aboard as it begins to pull away.  Kegan laughs at the reckless Jolt still alive and well.

~~~  
        Delivery time comes while he is away. Kegan tries to hold off going to the med lab as soon as possible.  In the past, all females who became pregnant were send Earth-side.  But Prime has granted her dispensation.  So here she was now, with Wroughtiron and fighting the pain.  She turns to him and sees his expression change.  
         "I guess I can't hide it any longer."  She cringes.  
          He laughs, "Come, Kegan.  It will be alright."  Wroughtiron carries her to the med bay.  
        "What do you know about your own birth?"  She asks.  
         He smiles,  "I was there."  They both laugh.  "Well story has it, I was born during a siege on Ocean City.  I was incubating in my father,  tore me loose and sent me to an escape pod with Mother.  I was there when Ferrous was born from our mother."  
       "You were there when my grandmother was born?"  Kegan is surprised.  
      Wroughtiron stops and lifts Kegan to the medical berth."Yes, and I will be here for you."  

           Jolt dashes down the hall and makes it back from his mission just in time to see Kegan presented with their daughter.  He just made it!  Kegan sees him outside the window and smiles to him.  She turns their wet and crying daughter so he can see her.  Rodimus comes behind Jolt and pats him on the back.  

         Wroughtiron asks the important question, "What is her name?"  
        She looks back to Jolt and beams, "Electra."    
       The child stops crying at hearing her name.  Rod chuckles, and leaves the new family alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for a question:
> 
> Should I put Electra's story at the end here, or should I make her story a separate posting?


End file.
